More Than Enough
by panskiss123
Summary: Peter has had more than enough girls come with him to Neverland. So what is it that makes this girl so special? My first REALLY M rated fic...VERY smutty, LOTS of language, and all that jazz. DO NOT read if easily offended. You've been warned! Lost Boys-Wendy-Peter
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a side note, Peter and the boys are aged. I'm not THAT perverted ;) **_

She knew she was being watched. Each and every night, she had that feeling and after she said goodnight to her brothers, she would go to the window and see fresh handprints in the snow. Most surprising of all, however, was the fact that she didn't mind. She actually hoped it was someone who could take her away from her dull and dreadful life in the stuffy society of London. Someone who could give her adventure and excitement. She knew very well whom she wanted to take her away. The hero of her stories, Peter Pan.

One warm night, Wendy had left the window open to allow the air cool her off. Her brothers were already snoring when she walked to her bed so she shimmied out of her gown and slept in only her thin chemise. She was sound asleep when a handsome boy approached her bed.

When Wendy opened her eyes, she registered someone standing over her, with his hands on his hips. She could only make out his slender silhouette but saw he looked tall and built. She gasped and sat up and he took a step back.

"What is your name," came his deep voice.

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling."

"That's too long," he said, wrinkling his nose. "Wendy will do."

"Who are you?"

"I think you already know." She tried to swallow but couldn't. Peter Pan had always been the main subject of her stories but to see him in her bedroom was another matter altogether.

"What are you doing here?"

"I think you know that too. We're wasting time, you know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well do you want an adventure or not?" Wendy lowered the covers and her eyes traveled him up and down. Likewise, Peter's eyes traveled over her slender frame and he felt himself harden with desire. The thin material hid very little and he could make out every glorious curve in the dark. He reached out his hand and waited for her to take it.

"I'll take you to Neverland, where there are pirates and mermaids. Indians too. And you don't give a damn about anything. No rules and no one to tell you what to do. You can do whatever you please." It sounded too good to be true. Nevertheless, she put her hand in his and he pulled her to her feet. He sucked in a breath as he pulled her against him, her breasts brushing against his bare chest.

"You might want to wear something else, though. The Lost Boys will completely lose it when they see you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked with a frown glancing down at herself. Peter smirked and moved closer, cupping her chin.

"It means you're breathtakingly beautiful and every one of them will want to fuck you on the spot." Wendy gasped at his words, as she pulled away from him and took a step back.

"You won't let them touch me, will you?"'

"They know better than to touch what I have claimed as mine." Her brow raised.

"Yours? I am to be yours now?" He gave her a haughty grin as he moved closer, his hands going to her breasts and squeezing gently.

"You're damn right you are mine. And I intend to make you scream my name until the sun comes up." Wendy's head was spinning. She didn't understand why she wasn't protesting, why she was accepting this barbarian's behavior. But her eyes slid closed as his lips met her skin and he sucked at her neck, his hands tweaking her nipples through the chemise.

"Oooh," she let out a little moan and he grinned as he moved down to the edge of her chemise, his mouth closing over one of her mounds and sucking until the material had turned wet and dark. His skilled hands moved down her hips and slid underneath the chemise, cupping her through her silken drawers. He felt his cock dance with anticipation.

"Fuck you are already so wet," he growled in her ear. He had half a mind to take her right there but no, he couldn't risk her family waking up. He pulled her in his arms, bridal style, and carried her to the window.

"Tink didn't come with me so I have no extra fairy dust. But I shall carry you to Neverland."

"Tink?"

"Tinkerbell. She's my fairy. She hates coming with me to this world though. Hates the girls I bring back too." Wendy tried to ignore that he had just admitted to bringing multiple girls and instead focused on the feel of being in his arms. Her arms went around his neck and she saw his muscles flex.

"Second star to the right and then straight on til morning," he muttered against her hair. And he took off into the air, his arms tightening around the gorgeous creature he held.

When they landed, Peter saw that Wendy had fallen asleep. He gently laid her in his bed and pulled the furs over her. Stroking her curls back from her face, he planted a soft kiss on her forehead before he flew out of the hideout and out of sight.

* * *

The Lost Boys all filed into the hideout, cursing each other and threatening to stab the other with their weapons when the one known as Slightly stopped in his tracks, his eyes glued to Peter's bed.

"Look everyone!" Their eyes shot to the bed and they saw a beautiful girl sprawled across the furs, clad in only a thin chemise that was pushed so far up that her creamy thighs and a bit of her drawers were showing.

"Oh shit," Nibs whispered.

"Who the hell is she?" Twins asked.

"Who fucking cares? She's beautiful. And Peter always brings us pretty girls to have some fun with. I wonder where he is?" They began to call his name, which in turn woke up the sleeping girl. Curly hit Slightly's arm.

"She's waking up."

"Hey beautiful, are you awake?" Wendy's eyes shot open and she pulled the furs up to cover herself. Slightly chuckled.

"Don't do that, we've already seen what you're hiding under there and we would love to see some more. What's your name, beautiful?"

"Wendy," she replied, remembering what Peter had said about her name being too long.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl. Want to have some fun, Wendy?"

"I'd rather not, thank you." Slightly and Nibs shared a dark laugh, one that made the hairs on Wendy's neck stand up.

"It's not really an option. It's more fun if you're willing but we can have our fun either way." Wendy whipped around as Curly bent low and sniffed her hair.

"She smells lovely."

"Don't you touch me. Peter said I'm his."

"Peter says that about every girl he brings and then he gives them to us to have our fun. Besides, he fucks the Princess every damn day. We're tired of sloppy seconds. Come here. We won't hurt you." Slightly pulled her to her feet and Curly tossed the furs aside. Wendy looked around and tensed up but Nibs cupped her chin and stroked her cheek.

"You are more beautiful than any of them," he whispered and he lowered his lips to her neck and sucked gently. She felt the boys move in around her, their hands reaching out to touch her. Someone pushed her chemise up, his hands tickling her side and moving up to caress her breast. The chemise was pushed over her head and thrown aside and she gasped as she felt two mouths close over her breasts. At the same time, someone reached around and his hand dove into her drawers. She let out a screech and clamped her legs together, shaking her head.

"No, stop it."  
"Calm down, you're going to love it," Nibs whispered roughly in her ear. He gathered handful of her hair and pulled back, making her moan and bite her lip. He smiled.

"I knew you were a dirty girl. You like it rough, Wendy?" She tossed her head but Nibs and Curly both wrapped their arms around her from behind and held her arms still. Slightly shot her a grin before he ripped her drawers off and threw them aside. Wendy tried to kick but Slightly's brow raised and he merely smiled.

"I told you it was more fun if you were willing but whatever. Twins, hold her." She felt hands hold her legs down and spread her wide. Slightly lowered his head between her thighs and she felt his tongue dart against her wet folds. She tossed her head back and moaned as he sank into her, his fingers and his tongue dancing in her wet heat. Curly dropped his trousers and stood in front of her.

"No reason you should be the only one enjoying this. Open up, gorgeous." She was about to protest but he shoved his length into her warm mouth, causing her to gag.

"Breathe," he told her. "And relax. I'm sure you're quite good at this." He started fucking her mouth and she had a hard time concentrating as Slightly's tongue had found her spot and he was causing her to writhe and shake. Curly's hands wrapped around her curls and he tossed his head back.

"Ah fuck! Yes!"

"Why does Curly get to have all of the fun?"

"Fuck you man," Curly panted, gripping Wendy's hair with both hands. She let out a scream as Slightly brought her to her peak and the vibrations around his cock made Curly lose it completely.

"Turn her over," Nibs muttered and the boys easily lifted her and brought her to her hands and knees.

"Don't make us tie you up," Slightly warned. Nibs removed his trousers as well and knelt before Wendy, his cock dancing inches from her lips. She tried to fight but Slightly rolled his eyes and grabbed a piece of rope that was lying in the corner of the room and quickly bound her hands together.

"Now, pleasure my mate while we pleasure you." Blinking back tears, Wendy took Nibs into her mouth and closed her eyes.

The twins knelt behind Wendy and their tongues ran up and down her slit, making her whimper. Curly gripped himself in his hand and ran his cock up and down her wetness. He grabbed her curls and pulled, making her gasp and release Nibs in surprise.

"Hey!" Nibs cried out in indignation.

"How do you like to be fucked," Curly growled. "Hard and fast? Or nice and slow?" Wendy's eyes closed and she shook her head. Curly started to enter her but a shadow darkened the room.

"What the fuck is going on here?" The boys all cowered at the tone of voice. They all released Wendy and jumped to their feet. Wendy collapsed on the bed, hiding her face in the furs. The boys all stared into Peter's face, which was red with rage.

"We were just having some fun, Peter. Like we always do—"  
"If I bring a girl to Neverland, Slightly, I expect to have her before anyone else. And if I have showed her as much care and attention as I have shown Wendy, you should know DAMN well that she means something to me. If you little bastards dared put yourselves inside her—"

"We didn't, Peter," Nibs said hurriedly, "honest!"

"How the hell were we supposed to know she was different," Curly fumed.

"Have you ever seen a girl in my bed?" Peter said dangerously. The boys all glanced at one another. It was true, Peter would never allow any of those girls inside the hideout. They mostly had their fun outside in the forests. Nibs swallowed.

"She's still yours, Peter."

"You had better be telling me the truth," Peter fumed. He knelt next to the bed and stroked Wendy's shoulder. She refused to look at him and he shot the boys a glare.

"I'll deal with you all later." He gently picked her up and hid her in his arms. Without another word, he flew from the hideout.

* * *

He flew to his favorite part of the island, somewhere he had never taken anyone before. He knew the island better than anyone and he had taken advantage of these hidden caves, setting up a fur pallet and some necessities for when he needed to get away from the Boys, which was often. He didn't know why but he knew this girl was special. Something about her was different. He couldn't wait to have her but he decided he wanted more than one night. He would ask her to stay with him. After he dealt with the Boys, of course. He set her down and watched her curl into a ball against the wall.

"Are you ok?"

"Why the hell would you care," she replied bitterly. Peter crossed his arms.

"I stopped them, didn't I?"

"A little too late though wasn't it," she snapped. He knelt in front of her and sliced the rope from her hands.

"I'm sorry. The boys didn't realize that you're different. If they had done anything else, I would kill them."

"What do you mean, I'm different?"

"I mean you're different than the rest. I don't know what it is but something about you makes my heart race. I come to your window the most you know. I love to listen to your stories. They're the best. And I sometimes watch you sleep at night and imagine that you're mine. I imagine us living here, in Neverland. Together." Wendy didn't know how to answer so she rubbed her wrists where the rope had cut and tossed her hair out of her face. Peter took her hands in his and kissed her wrists, glancing up at her and his hand went to her cheek and he stroked her face. Before he knew what he was doing, he was leaning in and pressing his lips against hers. They tingled when he pulled away and Wendy saw his eyes were wide, even somewhat fearful.

"What is it?"

"I've…I've never done that before."

"Kissed? You've never kissed anyone?" He shook his head.

"It's too intimate. My one night stands are exactly that. They're quick and great and then I return them to their homes. It's all about lust. But you, you're different. I've wanted to kiss you since I first saw you."

"Then kiss me again," she said softly and he obliged. He conquered her mouth with his, his tongue sliding across her lips and meeting hers in a furious dance. She reached up and entangled her hands in his curls and he pulled her close. He wrapped her legs around his waist and stood, holding her firmly by the bottom. He pressed her against the wall and kissed her passionately. She broke the kiss and glanced down to see he was still dressed. Her hands quickly undid his trousers and as they dropped around his feet, he stepped out of them. He reclaimed her mouth and her hand gripped him tightly, pumping up and down, faster and harder until she had him moaning against her mouth.

"Fuck Wendy," he groaned, biting her neck. She had him on the brink of insanity and he shook his head. He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, once again wrapping her legs around his waist and wasted no time thrusting into her. Her arms wrapped around him and her nails left tiny droplets of blood across his back. He hissed as the spot stung and he rammed into her even harder.

"You are so fucking tight," he groaned, gripping her hips tightly.

"AH! Yes! My god, YES!" Wendy's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she was lost in pure ecstasy.

"Say my name! Fucking scream my name!"

"Peter! YES, Peter, YES!"

"OH FUCK Wendy!" They slid down the wall but he continued his thrusts over her, flinging her legs over his shoulder and pressing against the wall for support. He felt his orgasm building but he didn't want to be the one to release first this time; he was determined to make her come undone. His hands moved between them and his thumb found her button. She screamed and clawed at his thighs and he felt her shake underneath him. He couldn't hold back any longer; with a strangled cry his hips jerked and he released inside her. At the same time, he felt her shudder and go limp and they both collapsed in each other's arms, their sweaty bodies sticking together. Peter softened inside her but remained connected as he held her in his arms.

"Holy shit," he said weakly. "You're the best I have ever had."

"And I'm sure you have had many," she said stiffly. He turned his head, his brow raised at her tone.

"I've been around for a hundred years, Wendy. It shouldn't surprise you. But I hope you believe me when I say this is the first time is has actually meant anything." And she did. Logic and reason were thrown out the window and she felt completely safe and even loved in Peter's arms. She rested her head against his damp chest and closed her eyes, as he stroked her curls and whispered soft nothings in her ear and he gently picked her up and lay her across the furs, laying beside her and wrapping her into his embrace.

* * *

When Wendy woke up the next morning, she briefly wondered where on earth she could be. It looked like a cave and she saw no sign of her brothers. But her eyes fell on the perfect vision beside her and she sucked in a breath as memories of last night came flooding back to her. She had been violated by the boys and Peter had rescued her and then they had made love. Wendy's innocence had been stolen away long ago (but that's a different story altogether and one we shan't discuss) but as Peter had said, it was the first time it had actually meant anything. And that had been her first real kiss. Her hidden kiss, Mother often told her it was called. Her fingertips gently traced his muscular chest and she heard him moan a little in his sleep. She saw he was completely aroused underneath the fur and she smiled to herself as she gently moved the fur aside to reveal his hardened length. She glanced up at him as her hand enclosed around the base and she heard him gasp. Licking her lips, she lowered her head and her tongue flicked out to taste him. She heard her name being moaned from above her and she smiled against his flesh.

Peter's eyes shot open as he felt the most incredible sensations coursing through his trembling body. Wendy was taking him deep into her mouth and her tongue traveled over his shaft, tasting him completely. Her curls tickled his legs and he felt his hips leave the floor.

"Ffffffffffffuck Wendy," he whispered as he grabbed at her hair and his mouth dropped open.

"OH SHIT," he let out a yell as he released and he felt Wendy's tongue continue to rake across his flesh, cleaning him thoroughly. Panting, his hands went to his hair and he merely lay there for a few minutes, feeling his heart race. Wendy smiled and lay down next to him, moving his arm aside so she could rest her head on his chest. Peter glanced down at her, still heaving for breath.

"I didn't…I wasn't going to ask you to do that."

"Should I not have?"

"Don't get me wrong, it was amazing and I enjoyed every second of it. But I knew the Boys had made you….I just didn't want to bring up any….well, you know what I mean."

"I appreciate it. But the boys aren't the only ones who have made me do that." Peter's eyes shot down to her and he frowned. But Wendy was curled up in the crook of his arm with her eyes closed. He watched her for a moment, noting how beautiful and soft her skin looked in the morning haze. He moved over her and gently stroked her face, as he bent to give her a sweet kiss. She opened her mouth to him, inviting his tongue to dance with hers. He rose up on his knees and his hands clasped with hers, still melded to her lips. He broke the kiss and moved his lips across her neck and shoulders. Peter leaned over her, his hand drifting down her stomach, his fingertips gently tracing along her curves and gently running up and down her inner thigh. He spread her legs around him and leaned down to kiss her again, as his thumb did the lightest of touches across her wet core. He smiled against her lips.

"You get soaked for me so easily, Miss Darling." She moaned and lifted her chin toward the ceiling of the cave, and Peter brought his hand back to her cheek. He gently traced her lips with his fingertips and she brought one of his fingers into his mouth and sucked with relish. He bit his lip as he watched her eyes close lazily, her tongue swirling around his fingers. Peter moved quickly, his hands going to her sides and his tongue traveling down her chest, stopping here and there to nip or suck at her delicate flesh. His thumb returned to her core and he inserted two fingers, sucking in a breath when he felt her walls clamp down on him. He started slowly but picked up his pace, thrusting his fingers in and out and using his thumb to stroke across her clit. Wendy's knuckles were white as she gripped the furs, moaning his name. Peter withdrew his fingers and brought them to his own lips. His eyes widened at how she tasted. A sweet combination of citrus and honey and something he had never experienced before. He quickly lay down between her legs and wasted no time thrusting his tongue into her. She let out a scream and grabbed at his curls and he hardened at the feel of her yanking his hair. But he would put her pleasure before his own. He gripped her hips as he pulled her into him, lapping up her very essence. His hand moved up and massaged her breast; the combination of Peter's actions brought Wendy to the most intense climax she had ever experienced. With a scream that reverberated off the wall, she was still and Peter cleaned her up before he climbed back over her and sucked at her throat. She let out a little moan.

"I can't move," she said softly. He grinned.

"You'd better move. Turn over." She had a difficult time in turning and Peter impatiently flipped her onto her stomach. He reached underneath her and grasped her breasts while he kneed her legs apart. She felt his stiff cock rub against her arse and she backed up into him, hearing him moan. She leaned back so she was practically sitting on his lap and one of Peter's hands moved down between her legs, rubbing against her sore clit. His lips moved across her neck and his hands moved faster and harder. She reached up and clutched his hair tightly, making him groan against her.

"I need you, Peter." Peter withdrew his hand from her breast and moved down to guide himself into her. His other hand remained between her legs and Wendy's eyes slammed shut as he fucked her senselessly. He pushed her onto her hands and knees and gripped her hips so he could slam into her; he heard her whimper with every thrust and his fingers pressed into her thighs. He threw his head back and grunted as he rammed into her over and over, increasing in speed and causing her to climax with every rough thrust.

"Shit Wendy. Don't ever leave me."

"I won't. I can't. OOOOO Peter, YES!" They released together and Peter collapsed on her back, feeling completely spent. Wendy turned into him and he brought his arms around her.

"Can we do this everyday?"'

"We can do this every hour. I don't think we'll ever leave this cave."

"That's quite alright with me. Those boys are completely horrid." He gave her a sorrowful look and sighed.

"I really am sorry, Wendy."

"I know you are, Peter. Perhaps we'll be able to put it behind us and start fresh."  
"If you can try to do that, it would help. The other option is me killing the little assholes." Wendy laughed though she wasn't completely sure if he was serious or not.

"Of course not. We'll all be just fine. But I'll only stay with you on one condition." His brow raised as his eyes met hers.

"You can't bring anymore girls here. If you wish for me to stay here with you, I'll be your only lover." Peter stared at her for the longest time. He didn't really know what to say to that. He had never imagined himself settling down with one person, had never imagined feeling this way. He decided after a few minutes, he wouldn't mind it. Having Wendy all to himself would make up for it and if she was the only girl he'd ever have…well, he decided he'd be ok with that. He nodded and leaned down to kiss her.

"I think you're more than enough for me," he whispered against her lips before claiming another kiss. "My Wendy. Only mine."

"I'm yours and you are mine," she whispered back, nuzzling against his chest. Peter's fingers ran through her curls and he smiled, deciding he quite liked the sound of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Well, I was thinking this would be a quick, short story but I've decided to write a bit more. Sorry the chapters are so long! I'll try to post more this weekend :) _**

* * *

Several hours later, after several more passionate sessions, Peter rose and walked to the edge of the cave.

"Shit, I bet the Boys will be wondering where I am. I can never leave them alone for too long."  
"

Are you like their leader or something?" Peter shrugged.

"I guess you can call me that. I've taken care of them for as long as I can remember. They're little shits but they have good hearts. Most of the time anyway." Wendy walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his back.

"They said that you give the girls to them only after you've finished with them. What do you do with them when they're done with them?"

"Take them back home. They're looking for adventure, Wendy, and they come with me willingly. They know what they're getting into. We don't rape women. No woman can resist us though." Wendy snorted and pulled away.

"Cocky boys, aren't you?" Peter turned back to her, his brow raised and his arms crossed over his chest.

"So lie to me and tell me you can resist me."

"I can," she said coolly. "You're not that amazing, you know." Peter stared at her with a mixture of shock and awe.

"I am going to love teaching you a lesson little girl. But come on, we had better get back to the hideout." He started to throw things in a sack and flung it over his shoulders and turned back to see Wendy shielding herself with her hands.

"Is there anything I could wear?" Peter glanced down and her and grinned. But then his face grew red as he remembered that his lost boys had touched her.

"Yeah, in that trunk there. I've brought a couple of things that belonged to some of the girls." She was on the verge of opening the trunk but she dropped it and turned to glare at him.

"You said you never brought one of them here."

"And I haven't. Doesn't mean I didn't keep some of their things here. I've got a few of the Lost Boys' clothes in there too, doesn't mean I fucked them, does it?" Wendy was about to ask and Peter knew it; his eyes narrowed and his hands went to his hips.

"Don't even think it. I would never….don't you go getting ideas!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," she said, turning back to the trunk and rifling through it. Some of the dresses were scant, some were grander than others. Peter tapped his foot impatiently and she jumped to her feet.

"I want to look nice, ok?"

"You could wear my clothes and still be beautiful," he said crossly, making Wendy gasp. His eyes widened as he realized what he had said. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms.

"Fine, I'll pick."

"But—"

"I know what I like. Let's see….ah! Yes. This one's perfect for you." He was holding up a baby blue dress with a bow at the neckline and frills at the edge of the dress. It was lovelier than anything her father would have ever bought her and there were even petticoats to wear under it. She took it and ran her fingers across the fabric. Peter watched her for a moment.

"Of course it's pretty impractical for Neverland but you want to look nice." She nodded and quickly pulled on the gown, fluffing it out at the bottom. Peter tied the laces down the back of the bodice and when she turned back to him, he gave her a small smile.

"You are stunning in blue." She blushed and smiled and took his hand. He lead her out of the cave and sighed.

"I'll have to have Tink give you some fairy dust so I don't have to carry you everywhere. Come on," he lifted her in his arms and she wrapped hers around his neck; he leaned in to give her a quick kiss before he leaped into the air and took off toward the hideout.

* * *

There was a sharp knock and the grumbling boys went to answer the door. The twins opened it to find a glowering Indian princess.

"Where is he?"

"Well morning to you, Tiger Lily."

"That's _Princess_ to you, little boy. Where is Peter?"

"We don't know. He went off last night with his new girl and hasn't been back yet." The Indian girl's face reddened.

"Another one? How many does this make this week?"

"We're not counting. But he says this one is different."

"He says that about all of them. Where is Tinkerbell? I shall fly to the caves to find him."

"Don't think he really wants to be found, _Princess_," Curly sneered.

"We'll tell him you stopped by though," Slightly added, starting to close the door. Tiger Lily's knife appeared in the door and stopped it from closing.

"I'll wait for him then. I must speak to him immediately."

"What's so important that can't wait?" She rolled her eyes.

"No business of yours."

"Since he's our mate, it is our business! What do you have up your sleeve, Tiger Lily?" She held up her arms, staring blankly at them and gesturing at her sleeveless arms. Slightly snorted.

"It's an expression. What are you plotting?"

"I am plotting nothing. My father just wishes to discuss the details of the betrothal." The twins gasped and Nibs shook his head.

"Hasn't Peter rejected you twice already?"

"Four times but who's counting," Curly said under his breath. Tiger Lily's knife was suddenly at his throat and the rest of the boys yelled in outrage and whipped out their weapons.

"You watch your tongue, Lost Boy. I am still a princess of this land."

"You're a princess over one tribe. Peter rules over this land. And he will never marry you."

"We shall see," she said nastily.

"Umm, what the hell is going on now," said an exasperated voice from behind them. Peter was setting Wendy down and drawing his own knife, pushing her behind him and out of sight.

"Peter Pan," Tiger Lily said coolly.

"Princess," he said just as coolly, nodding his head.

"We must talk."

"I'm about finished talking, Princess, since you and your father seem to refuse to listen to what I have to say."

"Do you wish to come to my Village and tell my father that?" Peter went pale for a only a moment before he straightened up and glared at her.

"You and your father don't scare me, Tiger Lily. And you can tell your father he can stop plotting against me. Marriage is only binding if I agree to it and I never will." She was about to reply when she stopped, her eyes narrowing. Quick as a flash, she darted forward and grabbed the bit of blue material she saw hiding behind Peter. He made to grab her but Tiger Lily had yanked Wendy into her arms and was holding her by her long blonde curls. Wendy whimpered in pain. Tiger Lily gave Peter a disgusted look.

"THIS is your new whore? My god, Pan, you have really sunk low."

"Let her go Tiger Lily," Peter's eyes flashed. Tiger Lily buried her fingers in Wendy's curls and pulled up, bringing her blade to the girl's pale throat. Wendy swallowed in fear. Peter's eyes were filled a fiery hatred. The Lost Boys watched their leader in horror and awe.

"Does she make you scream like I do? Can she fulfill your every desire? Can she make you moan her name to the stars?"

"You are so full of shit, Tiger Lily. We had some great fucks and nothing more! Now let Wendy go!"

"Wendy? What an awful name. Tell me Wendy dear, did you enjoy your time with him? Because that's all you get, you know. He's going to send you right back to your home in a day or so." Tiger Lily leaned down to whisper something in Wendy's ear, which made the girl go pale, and Peter seized his chance. Quicker than Tiger Lily, he dashed around and grabbed the princess's arm, tugging her away from Wendy and pulling her into a headlock with his knife at her throat. She gripped his arms and tried to bite him but he tightened his hold on her.

"Get the hell out of here, you psycho bitch. I don't ever want to see you at my hideout again." He flung her away as if she was something diseased and she rubbed her neck as she glared at the boy.

"You will pay for this indignity, Peter Pan. You and your little Wendy whore."

"I'm about two seconds from slicing off your tongue so I don't hear any more of your bullshit," he spat. With one last glare at both Peter and Wendy, Tiger Lily whipped around, her braids smacking her in the face, and stomped off. Peter tucked his knife in his trousers and reached for Wendy. She ran into his arms and buried her face in his chest. He was startled when he discovered she was crying.

'Hey. Hey, it's ok. She's completely crazy but she won't hurt you. I'll keep you safe, Wendy. I'll protect you." After a few minutes, she raised her head and wiped her face. Peter smiled, raking his thumb across her cheeks.

"Show me that smile now. The one that lights your face up." When she smiled his grin widened. "That's better. Now then," he took her hand and turned to the boys. "Wendy is going to be living here with us and I want to make some things clear. She's completely off-limits to you boys, got that? I'm not sharing this one. Not now, not ever." He turned and grinned at Wendy, who returned the smile. "Secondly, she's staying here with me so she'll be sort of like your mother, looking out for you. She's Mother and I'm Father."

"You mean we almost fucked our mother," Curly whispered.

"That's another thing," Peter said dangerously, his eyes flashing. "We're going to pretend that never happened. Wendy has agreed to try to put it behind her, I'm certainly going to try to forget and I want you lot to do the same. You never touched her, got it?"

"Got it Peter."

"I won't be making any more trips to London anytime soon so you boys will have to talk to Tink about getting your own fairy dust. I'm not bringing any more girls here. Least not for me." The boys' jaws dropped.

"Peter, you can't be serious—"

"You have NEVER wanted to settle down with one person. Why is this girl different?"

"Is she THAT good? Is that why you've agreed to this?"

"SHUT UP," Peter yelled and the boys fell silent. "Alright. The only reason I'm not cutting off your dicks right now is because Wendy is here and she has asked for me to forgive you. Let me make this clear. Wendy is different than the others. And I don't want anyone else. Am I clear? I don't care what you boys do, but she's the only girl for me now. Now, go say hello to your mother." The Boys trudged forward and one by one, kissed Wendy's hand. When the twins both bowed low and stepped away, Peter pulled her back into his arms and planted a kiss on her lips. Nibs's eyes widened.

"He's _kissing_ her," he muttered.

"She IS different," Curly said, nodding. Peter smiled.

"Damn right she is. Ok, I'm starving, who else is hungry?" Wendy's hand went to her stomach, which sounded like a rumbling thunderstorm. Peter glanced down and his brow raised.

"Well that settles it. I'll go and get us something to eat. Wendy, you can wait here in the hideout. Just don't open the door to anyone. Boys, you coming?" The Lost Boys gathered their hunting tools and filed out of the hideout. Peter kissed Wendy again and she looked cross.

"What am I supposed to do while I'm waiting?"

"Find something. This is your home now, Wendy, make the most of it, however you will." With another kiss and a smile, he took off into the sky. Wendy huffed and glanced around. As her eyes traveled the room, her nose wrinkled in disgust. The place was filthy. Clothes were strewn everywhere, dirty bowls and trash were thrown all over the place, there was dust and grime coating the tables and the chairs were upside down and on their sides. It looked as if the place had been bombed. She shook her head and began to clean.

* * *

The boys had been gone several hours and the hideout looked completely transformed. Wendy was piling all of the dirty dishes in a corner when a small bright light flew in through the window and immediately dove toward her face. Wendy screamed and threw her hands up to defend herself as the tiny….well she had no idea what it was but she assumed this was Peter's fairy he had spoken of, attacked her. The light chimed like an angry bell as its tiny hands pulled at Wendy's hair and smacked her in the face. Wendy tried to bat at it but it was too fast.

When the boys arrived to see Wendy batting at her face, they burst out laughing. Peter dropped the deer he had slung on his back and bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Tink," he managed to get out through his laughter. "Stop it. Leave her alone." Wendy saw the light leave and fly toward Peter's outstretched hand. The boys were all doubled over in laughter. Wendy straightened up and angrily brushed off her dress and attempted to brush out her tangled curls with her fingers.

"Well, Tink has always hated Peter's girls," Nibs said, wiping a tear away. "Whoever said she would feel differently about this one?" His words seemed to sober Peter up. He cleared his throat.

"Tink, I want you to meet Wendy. She's the boys' new mother." Tink stared at him, cocking her head. She jingled a few times and Peter shook his head.

"No, she's staying here, with me. I'm not taking her home."

"Damn right you're not taking home! Look at this place! I've never seen it so clean!" Curly whistled and looked around the room. The other boys looked impressed, which only made Tink turn even more red. Peter noticed and nudged her gently.

"Cool it, Tink. Take time to get to know Wendy. You'll like her, I know you will." Tink crossed her arms and flew back out the window. Peter rolled his eyes.

"I'll get a fire going and cook this meat. Wendy, want to give me a hand?"

"Of course." She hurried forward and started moving the firewood to the fireplace (it was more of a fire pit in the middle of the main room) and Peter set to work on skinning the animal. Wendy watched him work, captivated by how the muscles in his back moved, how his arms flexed with every flick of his knife, how the light danced upon his golden flesh. It made Wendy wet to think about that golden flesh and how it had looked last night. Peter felt Wendy staring at him and he grinned and glanced over his shoulder.

"You know I could say to hell with this meat and whisk you away to fulfill every one of those wicked thoughts running through your mind."

"And then no one would get dinner. Besides, you have no idea what is running through my mind."

"Oh I'm pretty certain images of me fucking you senseless are somewhere in there though," he said smugly. Wendy longed to smack that smug grin off his face.

"You are insufferable."

"And you talk too much," he muttered, pulling her toward him and crushing her lips. She moaned into the kiss and he dipped her in his arms, angling his head so he could deepen their kiss. They heard someone clear their throat and only Wendy gasped and broke the kiss. Peter could have cared less. Slightly was staring at them with his hands half covering his face.

"Do you guys need to do that out in the open?"

"If I recall, Slightly," Peter said as he set Wendy down, "you were the one who stole Curly's girl right from under his nose and slammed her against a tree in front of all of us. You're not one to talk about modesty." Slightly merely shrugged.

"Need a hand with dinner or you almost finished?"

"Cooking it now," Peter replied as he spit the meat and set it over the flames.

"Hey Peter, can we talk?" Slightly glanced at Wendy and cleared his throat. "In private." Peter looked quickly at Wendy and frowned.

"Sure, whatever." He squeezed Wendy's hand as he followed Slightly out of the room. Wendy crossed her arms and knelt to check on the meat but she heard the boys' hushed voices and curiosity got the best of her. She edged closer to the doorway and her ears perked up when she heard her name.

"—she'll hurt Wendy."

"She won't. I'll keep Wendy safe. I'm not afraid of any Indian."

"Tiger Lily is ruthless, as is her whole tribe. We've kept the peace for many years but I think that peace was just destroyed today. They will want revenge. They'll want revenge on you and her."

"I'll handle it, Slightly. I'll go to the Village tonight to talk to the Chief. He's always liked me, don't worry. They had to know I wouldn't marry her!"

"All of Neverland expected you to marry to her. She's a princess and technically, you're a prince. So it makes sense. Now that you've refused Tiger Lily, everyone will be expecting you to choose another. And it seems like you have." Wendy gasped and stuffed her fist in her mouth to keep herself quiet. There was a pause before Peter answered.

"I'm not marrying anyone, Slightly. That's a mature, grown-up decision and you know damn well I don't do those. We left rules and obligations in the real world. We don't need to follow them here. I think Wendy has had a tough life in London which is why she was so eager to stay."

"I'm glad she has agreed to stay. But I'm worried. She's trying to change you and sooner or later, you'll slip. It's not in your nature, Peter. You're the Pan. A lover of the rustic and the wild and untamable…you fuck any female you see, you've fathered HOW many children? And this has been your life for over a hundred years."

"You can stop at any time, Slightly, because now it's just bullshit that's coming out of your mouth. I'll admit, I feel myself changing for Wendy. But that's not necessarily a bad thing. I DON'T fuck every female I see and I have never fathered a single child. I have made sure of that. I won't slip. Wendy is…I can't explain it, alright? She makes me feel like I've never felt before. I want more than one or two nights with her. She'll be enough for me. You'll see."

"For her sake, I hope you're right." Peter made a grunting sound and he reappeared in the room very quickly; Wendy immediately threw herself on the floor and appeared to be looking for something. Peter glanced back at Slightly, then at Wendy again.

"Wendy, what are you doing?"

"I've, er, lost my ring! It was a gift from my aunt…have you seen it?"

"What does it look like?"

"Oh, er, it's a gold band with a sapphire. It was, er, for my 14th birthday." Peter knelt beside her and patted the floor.

"I'll help you look."

"Oh, no, it's alright. I'm sure I'll find it eventually. You go tend to the meat. I'm sure it's nearly done." Peter raised his brow at her but merely shrugged and went to check the dinner. Wendy avoided Slightly's eyes as she rose and brushed herself off. "Well, better call the boys! Dinner's ready." Slightly nodded and went to inform them all. They all filed in hungrily and Peter let them dig in with their hands. Wendy looked scandalized.

"Boys, I washed all of the dishes today. Do use them!"

"Why dirty them again," one of the twins said with his mouth full. Wendy rolled her eyes and Peter grinned as he nudged her.

"Boys will be boys, Mother." He allowed the boys to dig out what they wanted before he himself made a plate for Wendy and handed it to her.

"Next time, Mother goes first," he said sternly.

"Sorry Mother," the twins said together. Wendy giggled. Peter started to slice some off for himself when he stopped and his hands went to his hips.

"Wait a moment. Where is Nibs?" The boys looked around and shrugged.

"Haven't seen him in awhile."

"Damn it. You boys stay here. Wendy, enjoy your dinner. I'll be right back." Peter flew from the hideout and glanced around the forest. Now that he was out of the tree, he could hear noises. Noises that would make most people blush but merely made Peter roll his eyes and fly towards the sounds.

Nibs gripped the girl's wrists tightly over her head and his other hand pressed into her hips as he slammed into her from behind. She let out pleasured screams and tossed her head back, her long dark hair covering her backside. The girl let out a mumble of words that Nibs couldn't discern but he could have cared less at that moment.

"Ah, fuck," he let out as he tossed his head back and moved his hand to her throat. She let out a deep moan and he squeezed at her throat, his hands moving up to her breasts and squeezing savagely.

"Fuck! Yes! Take it! Take all of me!" He suddenly pulled out and threw the girl down in front of him, grabbing her hair and yanking her toward his throbbing cock. He fucked her mouth viciously until he seized up and let out a deep grunt. The girl sat on her knees for a moment and lowered her face to her hands. Nibs backed up and grinned.

"You're fantastic, my little songbird."

"Are you fucking INSANE?!" Nibs whirled around to find his leader standing in the clearing, his eyes popping and his hands on his sword.

"Peter! It's not what it looks like—"

"Really?! Looks like you're fucking Tiger Lily's younger sister! You are such a fucking moron, Nibs!" Peter knelt to help the princess to her feet and she covered herself up glaring up at Peter.

"You are always interrupting, Peter Pan."

"It's a bad time to be fucking a Lost Boy, Singing Bird. You had better get back to the Village. Tell your father I would like to meet with him in the morning." Singing Bird gathered her clothes and hurried through the forest without a sound. Peter turned to Nibs, who was leaning against the tree, stroking himself.

"You were there when Tiger Lily threatened Wendy today. Why the hell would you go and do this shit, Nibs? We need to keep the peace with the Indian tribe! As much as we possibly can!"

"I don't give a damn about the girl, so why should I care about keeping the peace?" Nibs gasped as he instantly found Peter's blade at his throat. Peter glared down at him, gritting his teeth.

"You listen to me you son of a bitch. We will all protect Wendy. You boys included, you understand me? That means we will do whatever we can to keep her out of danger. No more Indian girls. Go to the mortal realm and bring back whomever you want but stay away from the princesses. We don't need the Indian tribe as our enemies. If I catch you with any of them again, I'll cut off your dick and throw it to the crocodile. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah Peter. Crystal." Peter released the Lost Boy and backed away, tucking his sword back in its sheath.

"Dinner's ready," he said in a low voice before he leaped into the air and flew away from Nibs as fast as he could.

He hardly spoke to any of the boys at dinner and he seemed to want to finish quickly so he could get out of the room. He tossed the plate aside and took Wendy's hand.

"I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." Wendy glanced quickly at the boys as she was yanked from the room.

Peter's room was separated from the main room by a blanket and had both a hammock and a bed. He let the blanket fall and it became a thin curtain, hiding them both from the rest of the hideout. Wendy glanced down at her gown and touched her collar.

"Have you anything for me to sleep in, Peter?" Peter gently turned her around and undid the laces of the dress, pulling the sleeves down her arms and allowing her breasts to spill forward. Unable to help himself, he leaned forward and swirled his tongue around one of her nipples. She groaned and clutched at his head, holding it in place while his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. He lifted his head to look up at her and saw her eyes were half closed. His hands moved to her cheeks as he kissed her, pulling the dress off completely and throwing it aside.

"There," he said softly against her lips, "you're ready for bed."

"Peter-" she started to scold but his lips pressed against hers and she lost all words. He swept her into his arms and laid her across the bed, before leaning back to strip himself off his clothing as well. His sword fell to the floor with a thud and he flung his trousers over his shoulders. He crept over her, on all fours, making his way up her body and he lay on top of her, feeling the two of them fit together perfectly. Resting between her hips, he unknowingly thrust against her and she gasped against his lips. He rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms, feeling their bodies start to gather the heat and cause tiny droplets of sweat to form on their flesh. Peter's hand went to her curls, stroking lovingly while she draped her arm across his waist.

"Peter, am I in any kind of danger?" She felt his hand freeze and he was glancing down at her.

"What do you mean?"

"What happened with the Indian princess. She was really angry with you. I suppose she was your girlfriend?"

"I don't have girlfriends," he said dismissively. Wendy tried to hide her hurt.

"We've fucked a few times and her father got this idea that we should get married, so that her tribe would become powerful leaders of the island. I refused. She's been trying to get me to change my mind, she even tried to trick me into thinking she may be with child. But I know for a fact that can't be true. You don't have to worry about her though, Wendy. I told you I would protect you and I will, I promise." Wendy was quite for a moment and closed her eyes as she felt his hand move up and down her back, and she let out a sigh of contentment.

"CAN people get pregnant on this island?"

"I haven't heard of it happening before. The Indians are pretty much frozen in time. No one really ages here."

"How is that possible?"

"After flying and seeing fairies, now you're asking these questions?"

"I was just wondering if any of the girls you bring here could have gotten pregnant from any of the boys." _Or you_. Peter's brow rose as he moved back so he could see her clearly. She refused to meet his eyes until he cupped her chin and forced her to look up.

"I haven't gotten anyone pregnant," he said softly. "And neither have the boys. We have magic, Wendy. We're protected. If I want it to happen, then it can happen. But it won't. So don't worry about it." She nodded and returned her head to his chest, falling silent. Peter softly kissed her forehead and nuzzled into her, pulling her closer and they wrapped around one another as they drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Peter was awoken by the sound of banging on the door. Since the hideout was pretty well hidden from most, he jumped out of bed and as soon as he was dressed, grabbed his sword and dagger. Wendy sat up and pulled the blankets up to her chest.

"Peter? What's the matter?"

"Stay here, Wendy. I'll check it out."

"But-"  
Peter flew to the entrance of the hideout and frowned as he threw the door open. There were several Indian braves standing with their arms crossed over their chests, their dark eyes menacing and their jaws clenched tightly.

"Peter Pan," one said solemnly. Peter gripped his sword tightly.

"Can I help you lads with something," he said through clenched teeth.

"Chief wants a word. He summons you to the Village." Peter's eyes flashed.

"No one summons me."

"The Chief summons you. Come."

"What makes him think I'll agree to this after you nearly bang down my door at this god-forsaken hour?!"

"Chief must speak with Pan about princess. Pan must bring his new lady with him." Peter stopped and his head snapped up.

"What does he want with Wendy?"

"Chief wishes to speak to both Pan and Pan's lady. You both come. We wait."

"I'm not taking Wendy anywhere near Tiger Lily. You can forget it." The braves on either side adjusted their heavy weapons and all gave him a deadly glare. Peter tried to look as brave as he possibly could but four strong Indian braves with arrows and knives made his courage falter just a bit. Still, Peter wasn't one to back down. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared back.

"I'll come talk to the Chief. But I'm leaving Wendy out of it. She has nothing to do—"

"Pan's lady comes too," the brave said, running this thumb over his knife, "she walks with you or be carried by braves. Pan's lady comes." Peter shot them all a glare and turned to go back into the hideout when the braves started to follow. He held up his hand and gave them all a challenging look.

"You all wait here." He slammed the door in their faces and walked back into his room, where Wendy was sitting straight up on the bed, her face pale.

"Is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure. The Indian Chief has summoned both of us to the Village. Get dressed, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"But…I don't understand…"

"Nor do I. But I won't let anything happen to you. Come on." He tossed her dress toward her and hurriedly tied the laces. He felt her trembling and his hand went to her cheek.

"You've come into my life and turned it upside down," he said gently, pushing a curl away from her eyes. "I'm not about to let you go." She closed and her eyes and smiled and felt him give her a gentle kiss before he quickly pulled away. His hand grasped hers and he pulled her from the room. Wendy froze when she saw the braves all glowering down at her. She backed into Peter and his hands rested on her shoulders.

"We shall follow you." One of the braves took Wendy's hands and began to wrap a thick rope around them. Peter made to smack him away but another stepped in between him and Wendy and he let out a cry of outrage.

"Why are you tying her up? We're coming with you willingly!"

"Just binding hands, on Chief's orders. Feet must be tied too," he said over his shoulder and the other brave grunted as he moved down to Wendy's feet, causing her to shriek and nearly fall over.

"What the hell is this all about," Peter said angrily. "Get away from her!" The braves shuffled away from Wendy, leaving her bound in the dirt. She glanced at her hands and feet, then gave the men a sour look.

"And how exactly am I supposed to follow you now, you arrogant pinheads?" Peter had to smile at Wendy's courage as well as her lame attempt at an insult. But the smile faded when he saw one of the braves stoop low to pick her up and Peter pushed him away.

"I'll be the one to carry her," he scowled. He knelt beside her and reached around her waist.

"Peter, I'm much too heavy for you to—"

"You weigh nothing. Lift your arms." She lifted them, allowing him to position them around his neck so that she wouldn't slip and he tenderly held her close to his chest. He smiled at her surprised look and pressed his forehead against hers before he straightened up and glared at the Indians.

"Lead the way."

* * *

Peter's hold on Wendy tightened as they approached the Village. Peter could see the Chief and his daughters sitting around the fire while several of the women remained several feet away and either stitched clothing or made soup. The braves stopped and bowed low and glanced at Peter. Peter scowled but gave the Chief a little bow.

"Peter Pan," he said in a booming voice that immediately frightened Wendy. "We thank you for coming this morning. Sit," he gestured beside him and the princesses both moved down a ways. Peter didn't move.

"Allow me to cut Wendy's bindings first?"

"Remove them from her feet but her hands remain bound until Crying Wolf sees her." Peter's eyes widened and Wendy felt his hands move tighter around her, daring anyone to try to pry her from his grasp. Crying Wolf was the Medicine Woman and a Healer. She was also an expert in all things magic. Many said she was the Speaker for the Fairies, who ruled over Neverland. It was on her command that many had been executed, as she claimed the fairies wanted it that way. Peter wasn't about to leave Wendy alone with the ancient woman. He swiftly cut the ropes from her feet and set her down gently, holding her hands. The Chief studied him.

"We have much to talk about, Peter Pan."

"I don't think we do, Chief. I think my message was pretty clear. I won't marry your daughter. Now, is there anything else?"

"This is not about a betrothal to my daughter. It is about your new lady. She brings magic to our lands." The Indians around them started to murmur and Peter frowned.

"What magic are you talking about? Wendy is a mortal girl."

"A mortal girl who has you under her spell," Tiger Lily hissed. Peter's eyes narrowed in hatred. Oh he could not wait to get his hands on that she-devil. His hands went around Wendy's waist and he pulled her close to him.

"She has cast no spell. This girl is unlike any other I have met. I'm smitten with her." As he said the words, he regretted them. The Chief looked satisfied.

"Unlike any you have met…which would explain why you all of a sudden want to keep her here with you."

"No! I just—"

"And you are smitten with her. Bewitched by her. She is a witch with magical powers." Wendy wanted to cry out in protest but she was too stunned. Peter had turned whiter than a sheet. The women of the Village had risen to their feet and were starting to cry out in their native language. Many screamed, "Burn her" quite clearly and Wendy buried her head in Peter's chest. His arms closed around her protectively, shielding her from view.

"If you want her, you'll have to get through me. And trust me, Chief, you will have a war on your hands. The Lost Boys and the mermaids answer to no one else. They trust no one else. The fairies are my friends too. If anything happens to me, you will have a full fledged war tearing Neverland apart."

"Be still," the Chief bellowed to his people. "Peter Pan, I do not want war. But it is obvious the girl is changing you. Changing our home."

"What the hell are you talking about? Nothing has changed!"

"Look at yourself. You have grown some." Peter glanced down at himself and shrugged.

"I get stronger everyday, so what-"

"Then look around you. Have you ever seen this flower, for instance?" He gestured toward a strange looking purple blossom that Peter had never seen before. He shrugged again.

"What does Wendy have to do with flowers? This whole thing is ridiculous, Chief-"

"Not ridiculous. Here comes Crying Wolf. She will examine the girl." The woman looked like she was wrapped in layers, she had so many wrinkles. She walked with a stick and she was hunched over, her face seemed to have permanent frown lines. Wendy cowered beside Peter as the woman approached them. The woman roughly cupped Wendy's chin and her eyes narrowed.

"adagąsh,"she spat, clutching Wendy's face. The women around them hissed and Peter's eyes narrowed.

"You won't hurt her, Crying Wolf."

"Silence Pan. You would betray us all for your own selfish desires. Bring the girl to my tent." She lead the way and Peter took Wendy's shaking hands into his own, following the healer. Wendy glanced at Peter but saw his face was stoney and faced straight ahead. Crying Wolf grabbed Wendy's bound hands and pulled her into the tent but threw a hand out to stop Peter from entering.

"You will wait here."

"Like hell I will! I'm not about to leave her alone with you!"

"Your woman is safe. Wait with the Chief. We won't be long." Without another word, she entered the tent and closed the flap behind her. Peter waited for a few moments, listening for screams or tears or any sign of struggle but there were none. Reluctantly, he returned to the Chief and sat Indian-style beside him. The Chief passed him a long wooden pipe adorned with feathers and beads. Peter glanced up at him and the Chief nodded his head.

"Peace pipe. A peace offering. You go first." Peter inhaled deeply and his eyes closed lazily. He missed the look between the Chief and his daughter. Someone removed the pipe from his hand but he hardly noticed. He felt as if he was dancing on air, which he had done often. A wide grin crossed over his face and his hand went to his hair.

"Wait…what were we talking about?"

"Never mind that, Peter. Let's go for a walk," Tiger Lily jumped to her feet and pulled Peter up. He stumbled into her and giggled, as she supported him and lead him away from her father and sister.

She pulled him into the forest and threw her arms around him, kissing his neck and cheek. He giggled and tried to pull her away.

"Stop Tiger Lily, we can't do this anymore."

"And why can't we," she purred in his ear, her tongue darting out and running along the soft flesh.

"Umm….shit, I can't remember," he said, laughing. Tiger Lily giggled.

"See? There's no reason. You still want me, don't you?" Her hand moved down to cup him through his trousers and he let out a little moan. She lowered to her knees and hastily undid his trousers, sliding them down toned legs. He glanced down at her and his hands went to her dark braids. Tiger Lily leaned forward and took him into her mouth, her hands gripping his hips as he started thrusting, his hands tugging at her braids.

"Ah! shit!" Tiger Lily had him at her mercy and right as he was about to come, she released him and jumped to her feet. His eyes snapped open.

"What the hell?"

"I want you to release inside of me. I want to take ALL of you. Now." Peter growled and spun her around, yanking her dress down and his hand diving between her legs. She screamed as he roughly thrust into her, slamming himself into her again and again. His fingers dug into her hips and his hand moved up and yanked on a braid, making her gasp and scream again. Her hands clawed the tree she was ramming against; she didn't even notice the splinters in her fingers for she was so lost in the pleasure.

"Fuck! Yes! Take it, Tiger Lily. You are such a dirty whore!"

"I'm your whore, Peter! Fuck me! AHH yes, fill me up, Peter!" Peter felt himself seize up and Tiger Lily was filled with Peter's essence. He backed away, panting, and wiped the sweat from his brow. Tiger Lily gently cleaned herself off before redressing and she turned to smile at something behind her.

"I told you he would betray you," she muttered. Peter frowned and turned to see who Tiger Lily was speaking to. Crying Wolf stood there, leaning on her walking stick for support, one of her gnarled hands clutching a rope that bound the hands of a lovely young woman.

Wendy's face had gone pale, her jaw slack and her eyes were popping. Angry tears started to stream down her cheeks and Peter's eyes widened as he realized what he had done.

"Wendy. I—"

"I loathe you, Peter Pan!" She yanked the rope from the old woman's hands and ran in the opposite direction as fast as she could. Peter yelled after her but she kept on running. He quickly yanked on his trousers and turned back to the Indian women.

"Mark my words, I will make you bitches pay for this. Our peace with the Indian tribe is over! You've just waged war on the Prince of Neverland." Ignoring the womens' gasps, he hastily flew away, praying Wendy couldn't run fast.

She ran through the forest using her bound hands to push aside trees and bushes. Branches and sharp thorns tore at her dress and her hands. She wasn't sure what she had tripped on but she tumbled to the ground and cried into the grass. Her face was scratched from the branches, her mangled hair was a mess of leaves and tangles, and tears streaked her dirty cheeks.

Peter caught up to her in no time and caught his breath at the sight of her. She might have been dirty, broken, and injured but she was still the most beautiful sight he had ever beheld. And he knew how much he had hurt her. Swallowing, he knelt beside her and lay his hand on her hair. She shot up and recoiled, giving him a cold glare.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Wendy, please let me explain. I am so sorry—"

"Explain? Explain what? Slightly was right. You just fuck any female you see because you can! You don't care about feelings and loyalty and—"

"STOP IT." Peter's hands clapped over her mouth and her eyes widened. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Please just…give me a chance to explain." He opened his mouth, searching for words, but his wide eyes traveled over her and anger replaced his explanation.

"What did that bitch do to you?" Wendy's long beautiful curls had been messily cut short and there were bruises with fingerprints around her pale throat. Peter reached out and gently touched one and she flinched.

"What did she say to you?"

"Nothing. She wanted a confession. I didn't give her one. So she tortured me." Wendy lifted her sleeve to show him her arm , which had several slices from a blade. Fuming, Peter gently took her hands and cut the rope from them.

"Let's get you home and cleaned up. I have some bandages and stuff too."

"The only reason I am going with you is because I have no other place to go," she said coldly. Peter nodded sadly and his head hung low.

"I…I have to carry you." Wendy nodded stiffly and allowed him to lift her in his arms but she did not press against him, she did not drape her arms around him as she usually did. Peter's heart was pounding as he flew them back to the hideout. Once inside, he showed tender care to her wounds, cleaning her thoroughly and spreading healing salve over the cuts and bruises. When he finished, he glanced up at her but she refused to meet his eyes. She tossed her dress aside and buried herself in the furs and blankets, pulling them over her face and blocking Peter out. Sighing, he put everything away and pushed the curtain aside to find the boys all waiting in the kitchen.

"What happened," Nibs said quietly. Peter glanced behind him, wishing he could see through cloth.

"Our peace with the Indians is over. They hurt Wendy. They want her dead. And they tricked me. Wendy saw me….with Tiger Lily." The boys gaped at their leader.

"I thought you said you were finished with others. That she was the only one—"

"I did and I am! The Chief gave me the peace pipe and something happened to me. It was like I was…drugged or something. The peace pipe has never done that to me before."

"So you think the Chief drugged you? Why?"

"Beats the hell out of me! Maybe to get me to agree to marrying his daughter?"

"But Tiger Lily seduced you?" Peter winced at the memory of it.

"I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't…." he trailed off and shook his head. "She'll never forgive me."

"I think it's you that needs to forgive her," Twins said bitterly. "Sounds like she took advantage of you!"

"I meant Wendy. Tiger Lily told her I would betray her and I did. But I didn't mean to! I just…I just hope I can explain that to her."

"Give her some time. Everything will work itself out."

"Why did they hurt her, Peter?" Peter's face darkened as he remembered what the old healer had said.

"They think she's a witch. And apparently they tortured her while I wasn't there. They wanted a confession. Wendy didn't give her one so the old hag just tortured her."

"A witch? That's fucking random." Peter shrugged sadly.

"The Chief says I'm bewitched by her, that Neverland and I are changing and that she's done something to us. It's complete bullshit, of course, but I can't really explain that. And by the way, she heard us talking last night," he nodded toward Slightly. "She heard what you said about me."

"I didn't mean it, Peter. I just—"

"I know. And yeah you did. You knew I would betray her and you were right." Slightly clapped his leader on the back; they hated seeing Peter looking this down.

"It wasn't by choice which makes all the difference in the world. Wait for her to wake up and then find a way to explain it. You have strong feelings for her, Peter, and that can't be said for any other girl you have brought here. She is obviously something special. Make sure she knows that." Peter nodded and trudged back to his room. Discarding his clothes, he walked naked to the window and closed it for a cold breeze had entered the room. He didn't want to wake the sleeping creature so he sat on the edge of the bed and watched her for a moment. Feeling exhaustion hit him like a ton of bricks, he gently pulled the furs back and slid into bed next to her. He wanted to hold her; he already missed the feeling of having her in his arms but he stayed still and distanced himself from her, knowing she would need some time. He silently cursed Tiger Lily and her people. He lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling until he felt her shift beside him and a pair of frail arms wrap around his waist. He gasped, his eyes flying down to her sleeping form and his arms frozen by his side. She moved closer and lay her head on his chest, her mangled curls tickling his arm. Very gently, he brought his hand up to stroke her hair and he felt her sigh contentedly. He bent and gave her the softest of kisses on her forehead before he settled down and curled up beside her, knowing full well that she would be livid when she woke to find him so close. At the moment, however, he didn't care. He pulled her close and wrapped her in his shielding embrace, daring anyone to come close enough to try to pry them apart.


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy's eyes fluttered open and she winced at the bright sunlight that was streaming into the room. She groaned and shifted and felt strong arms wrapped around her. Her head shot up as she realized who held onto her and she closed her eyes, wishing she could disappear. She didn't think he would ever know how much he had hurt her. He claimed that he had been drugged by the Chief but it made no sense to her. Perhaps Slightly was right. Perhaps Peter just could not settle down and be with one person. Memories from the previous night came flooding back and brought tears to her eyes.

Peter felt tears hit his warm skin and he instantly woke up. He leaned up to see Wendy halfway turned away from him, crying into her own hands. Peter sat up and pulled her into his arms. Let her fight, let her flail, let her curse him, but he would hold onto her until death took him. Wendy relaxed against him, and succumbed to her tears. Peter let her cry, holding her close, kissing her head gently and stroking her hair. When he heard her start to hiccup, he pulled her away and his hands caressed her cheeks.

"I know you can never forgive me, Wendy, but I am begging you to try. I swear to you, it wasn't really me. The Chief gave me the peace pipe, knowing it would mess me up. I would have never…I don't want anyone…please believe me, Wendy, when I say you are the only one I want. You are my everything." She closed her eyes for a moment, shooting open again when she felt his lips press against hers. She was about to protest but he was so gentle, so tender, that she melted into the kiss. He angled his head and deepened their kiss, his tongue fighting for supremacy in the cherished dance and he leaned her back onto the bed, his hips aligning with hers and laying on top of her. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closing lazily.

"I know you're no witch but you have bewitched me. I've fallen under your spell. And I never want to come out of it." He reached down between them and prepared to enter her but she pressed against his shoulders and shook her head.

"No, stop." He paused, frowning down at her.

"What's the matter?"

"You need to go to the river and bathe. That….woman is still all over you and I can smell her. Remove all traces of what happened before you ask me to forgive you." Sighing, he gathered her in his arms and kissed her nose.

"Then I guess you had better come with me to make sure I get clean enough." Before she had a chance to protest, he was flying them both out of the hideout and toward his private bathing pool around the hidden caves.

Wendy was fascinated to see that there were hot springs near the caves. She dipped her foot in one and felt the pleasantly warm sensations and she eagerly slid into the water. Her injuries from last night stung slightly but she smoothed her hair back, tilting her face upwards. Peter watched her from the rocks, grinning as she bobbed up and down, enjoying the water.

"I thought this bath was for me."

"No reason you should be the only one that's clean. Come down here and wash yourself."

"You and I both know we won't get much done if I come down there beside you."

"You're a cocky son of a bitch. I have more self control than some," she said the last bit a bit bitterly and Peter did not miss her tone. Raising his brow, he flew down and landed in the water. Even he had to admit he loved the feeling of the hot water. He dove down underneath and caught a glimpse of Wendy's pale legs. He emerged from the water, shaking himself like a dog and sending droplets of water all over Wendy.

"Ugh, you are so wild!"

"Would you rather me tame and boring? You tell stories about me every night, Wendy. Can you imagine me any other way?" Wendy merely glared at him and turned away, finding a scented rock and rubbing it up and down her arms. Peter watched her for a moment, his eyes on the rock that was traveling a dangerous path across her breasts, down her slender stomach. He licked his lips and moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his hands on her breasts. He rose up out of the water to kiss her neck and his fingers rubbed over her pert nipples. She could feel his want for her on her backside and she grinned to herself. She could play dirty. And she thought he deserved a little bit of punishment. She leaned her head back onto his chest and at the same time, reached down and grasped him underneath the water. He moaned against her neck, gasping as her hand pumped up and down. She turned into him and her hand inched lower, cupping him in her hand and tugging ever so slightly. Peter's hands went to her hips as his breathing increased, his head tossed back and his eyes closed. All of a sudden, Wendy let go of him and swam back to the rock. Peter's eyes shot open and he gaped at her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I told you, I can resist you. Not so cocky now, are you little boy?" Peter was blown away by the girl's courage. But that didn't change the fact that he was now very aroused and very unsatisfied. Wendy heard a splash behind him and assumed he was taking care of himself. Smiling to herself, she started to crawl up the slope and rest on the rocks, perhaps watch Peter indulge in his fantasies but she noticed a shadow come over her and couldn't move fast enough. He buried his hand in her hair and brought his mouth close to her ear.

"You test my patience, little girl. Do I need to teach you a few lessons? First one is, the Prince of Neverland isn't patient at all."

"No shit," she gasped, crying out when he tugged her hair even harder.

'The next one is, I always win." His hand dove between her legs and he thrust two fingers into her, not bothering to be gentle but pumped in a sickened frenzy. She quivered underneath him and he pressed against her, his cock sliding up and down her moist center. He reached down and guided himself into her but stayed perfectly still for a moment.

"And the last one is, one way or the other, I get what I want in the end." He thrust into her and heard her cry out. His fingers pressed into her hips as he pulled her into him. He reached through them and brought her hands together, between her own legs.

"Stroke yourself. I want to see it." She whimpered but he slammed into her and he saw her fingers tentatively touch herself and he felt like he would explode. He held her wrists between her legs and saw her toss her head. Feeling himself getting close, he bit his lip and pulled out.

"Come here," he said in a much gentler voice than he had been using. He pulled her forward into his lap and her legs wrapped around his waist as she slid down on top of him and rode him fiercely. Peter appreciated this position a lot more as her body was on display for his eyes only, he could see the hunger in her eyes, and he could kiss her whenever he wanted. He clutched her hair as his lips slammed on top of hers. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tossed his head back as he felt her shake over him.

"Oh shit Wendy. Shit Shit shit!" He leaned forward to suck at her bouncing breasts and she let out a scream and nearly collapsed backwards. He managed a few more thrusts before he found his release and he lay his forehead on her shoulder.

"Gods Wendy, what you do to me. This sweet torture I will gladly succumb to. Never leave me. I don't think I would survive it." She ran her fingers through his damp hair and kissed his cheek.

"We're one now, you and I. I could never leave you, Peter. But I hope you know how much you hurt me. Seeing you with her…" she trailed off and lay her head on his sweaty shoulder. His arms around her tightened and he kissed her cheek.

"Believe me, I know. If there were any way for me to go back and do things over, I would never have left you alone in that tent. I should never have left. I should have followed my instincts and fought to stay with you. Maybe I would have been able to stop her from…this," he ran his fingers over her roughly-cut hair and sighed. She leaned up and looked into his eyes.

"You're strong, Peter. But if they want to hurt me, they can. There's so many of them versus one of you."

"You forget something, my darling girl. I'm the Prince. I have forces on my side that would appear in a heartbeat if I were to call them to fight. If the Indians want you, they'll have to come through me. And all of Neverland will be there to defend you. My princess." He gave her a gentle kiss and pushed her hair from her eyes. Wendy didn't know what to say. She knew the boy was powerful…she knew he had strength and authority but never had she imagined that he was such a controlling figure on this island. She should have though. She knew everything about him. His eyes went to the bruises around her throat and his fingers did the lightest of touches over them.

"The Indian tribe has held too much power for too long anyway. If they want a fight, we'll be ready for them. And I owe Crying Wolf for so much already. These marks on my girl just add to the long list of injustices." She waited for him to elaborate but he did not. Instead he started to rise to his feet and pulled her up with him.

"I guess we'd better get back. The boys can keep an eye on you while I go and talk to some of the leaders around Neverland." He lifted her up and she leaned her cheek against his chest.

"Why do you go through so much trouble, Peter, when you can merely return me to my home and go back to the way things were?" Peter did not look at her and she saw his face had become distant and hard.

"For hundreds of years I have felt something missing. Like this empty pit deep inside me. In one night with you, that pit disappeared. I felt light enter my soul and banish the darkness. And I know you're the one who holds that light. I don't want to go back to darkness, Wendy. I don't want to go back to the way things were." And without another word he leaped into the air and flew them back home. Wendy pondered his words and emotions the entire way. She knew she had fallen in love with him. Was it possible he loved her too? Or was it merely lust, like all the others? He had said she was different. He had said that she had changed him. So could there be real feelings in the boy who never wanted to grow up? Or was it all physical to him? She wanted to ask but didn't have the heart to hear his answer. She lay her head on his chest and felt him tighten his arms around her as he flew them home.

* * *

The Chief looked up as the flap of his tent moved and he stared into the shriveled face of Crying Wolf.

"What news?"

"We may have an ally. Someone to help us get rid of Pan's lady." The Chief stroked his chin.

"Continue."

"The plan you mentioned….is not possible with an Indian brave. It requires someone special, someone with magic."

"Yes?" She opened the flap again and someone else stepped in. The Chief's eyes widened for a moment. He crossed his arms and shifted a little.

"Well, Lost Boy? Speak."

* * *

Wendy hummed as she sewed patches over the boys' clothing. The nights were getting chillier and she wanted them all be to warm enough, even they protested that their rags were just fine the way they were. She looked up as the boys entered, their fishing poles flung over their shoulders.

"Mother, we are going to fish for your dinner. Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Go boys, and be safe. Don't worry about me." She kissed each of them on the forehead and watched them file out of the hideout. She smiled and went back to her work, humming lightly and trying to shake off the feeling of loneliness. Peter should be returning soon, she decided, as he had been gone nearly all day. Setting her sewing aside, she decided she would gather some of Peter's favorite berries as a lovely surprise for him. She grabbed the basket and opened the door but gasped as she felt a sharp pain in her head and then knew nothing more.


	5. Chapter 5

Wendy awoke to find herself thoroughly bound to the bed. Her wrists were pulled over her head and a black cloth covered her eyes. For a moment, she thought Peter might have had this idea to have some dominant fun with her but her ears perked up at the sound of voices and she immediately knew Peter was not involved.

"Looks like she's coming to," one voice said in a low whisper.

"Think this will work?"

"It has to. We have to get rid of her. This is the only way. Go ahead." Wendy raised her head a little and felt someone climb on top of her. She gasped as she realized they were both naked and she started to thrash around.

"Be still!"

"Let me go! Peter! Pe-" Something was shoved into her mouth so that she could no longer make any noise. She felt hands on her hips, lifting her up a little so the person could enter her. Whoever it was, was much bigger than Peter. She felt herself stretched and she let out a muffled cry of pain as he thrust into her. She heard low grunting as the man increased in speed and heard a hurried voice nearby.

"Hurry up! He could be back at any moment."

"Don't….rush me. Shit, girl feels amazing. So…tight!" She felt him explode inside her and he climbed off of her. She tugged at her bindings, her tears streaming down her cheeks.

"This is a waste of time. Only way for plan to work is with Lost Boy. This is just braves' selfish desires."

"Who says we cannot have our fun with the girl before he sends her back home?"

"Enough of this. Lost Boy. Now." Wendy felt the heavy weight that had been straddling her remove himself and was replaced by a lighter weight, who sat on her stomach.

"Why don't we just kill her," he said in a whisper. Wendy knew she recognized the voice but she could not place it. She felt hands close around her throat and she gasped.

"No. Peter will be furious and will seek revenge on all of Neverland. We want him to think she has betrayed him. We want him to send her back out of hatred for her. Do it. Now!" The boy sighed and seemed hesitant. Wendy struggled with all her might, thrashing around and kicking whoever it was off her. She heard a gasp and a moan and knew she had hit him in the right place. Someone growled and backhanded her and her head went flying to the side, her cheek burning where he had hit her.

"Shit Twins, you didn't have to hit her so hard," she heard a panicked voice gasp. She stopped herself from gasping; her gag fell out of her mouth and the men seemed to think she was unconscious.

"She fucking racked me! Damn that hurt. And don't fucking say my name!"

"Perfect. She won't wake. Twins, do it. Make sure you release inside of her. It is the only way for the plan to work."

"Give me a minute, I'm not exactly aroused right now." Wendy heard gasps and choking noises and a growling voice.

"I care not if you are aroused. Impregnate the girl NOW!" She felt him straddle her and heard him starting to pant. She felt his hardened length touch her center and she decided she would risk it all.

"PETER!"

* * *

Peter was about to land at the lagoon when he felt a pain shoot through his heart. His ears were ringing with Wendy's scream. In an instant, he changed direction and flew back as fast as he could to the hideout.

"You little bitch," the boy growled, his hands closing around her throat. "Now we really should kill you!" He thrust into her and groaned. He bucked his hips, feeling himself harden as he was sheathed in her tightness, his hands pressed harder against her windpipe. She gasped underneath him, turning more and more pale.

"Twins, let her go! You're killing her!"

"I'm not either," Twins growled. Wendy started to lose consciousness, she felt herself slipping away and whispered Peter's name as she fell. The last thing she registered was an angry cry, the sound of a sword being unsheathed, and yells of protest and rage.

* * *

Wendy heard the sounds of running waters and tinkling bells and she was sure she had to be dead. She opened her eyes and saw that Heaven was exactly as she had imagined it. A beautiful lush paradise with hanging trees and sparkling lights. The stream that ran nearby was crystal clear and the greenery around her looked pristine and perfect. She heard the sound of a sword being sharpened and she glanced to her side. She recognized the lean muscles, the strong shoulders, and the messy blonde curls.

"Don't tell me you're dead too," she whispered. Peter whirled around and his face was pale though he let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Hey, you're awake," he said gently, his hand going to her forehead. She struggled to lean up and he wrapped his arms around her, supporting her.

"What happened? Why are you in Heaven with me?" His hand went to her cheek and he sighed.

"Oh my little girl. You're not in Heaven. You're in the Fairies Glen. I didn't know if…I thought I might be too late." He blinked back tears and pulled her into his arms; Wendy was stunned to feel him shaking and something wet hit her arm.

"Peter…are you _crying?_" he pulled away and furiously wiped at his face. Her hands went to his cheeks and she kissed his nose. He pushed against her, kissing her fiercely, and holding onto her for dear life.

"When I arrived, you weren't breathing. I thought he had killed you so I brought you here and begged the fairies to heal you. They said you were lost in a deep sleep and only you could bring yourself out of it. I haven't left your side in four days, hoping you would wake up. I thought…I thought I'd lost you…" he closed his eyes and Wendy cradled his head.

"I'm still here," she whispered. "I'm not leaving you." She felt extremely weak and her throat burned with thirst. She tried to swallow and her hands went to her neck. Peter noticed and he reached around for something, bringing back a silver goblet and a square of some kind of fruit.

"Here, have a drink." He helped her sip the water and she immediately felt better. He held the food to her lips and she took a bite. She felt her strength return and Peter saw her color return to normal. He sighed with relief.

"What is that," she asked in awe.

"Ambrosia, fruit of the gods. The fairies stockpile it here. It can return your strength even if you're an inch from death. Don't eat it all, though. Too much can kill you. Here," he tore off a tiny square and handed it to her. He made sure she could grip the goblet before he turned to pack away the rest of the ambrosia square. Wendy swallowed down the rest of the ambrosia, which tasted delicious on her parched tongue and she closed her eyes. When they opened again, she saw he was crouching in front of her, watching her in concern.

"Wendy, what happened? I didn't give any of them a chance to explain. So you tell me what you heard."

"Umm," she racked her brain, thinking hard. She had been tied up. Raped. A Lost Boy had been there. Twins. And Indian braves, though she had no idea how many. What had they said? They had wanted Twins to do something. Her face screwed up in concentration.

"How many were there?"

"Three Indian braves," he said slowly. She looked him in the eyes and saw they were clouded with worry.

"There was someone else," she said quietly. Peter winced and turned his head.

"They said it had to be a Lost Boy for the plan to work," she whispered. Peter's eyes snapped back to her, round and glassy.

"What plan?"

"I'm not sure. They talked about…making you think I had betrayed you. They said you would hate me and get rid of me. They told him to…impregnate me." Peter's eyes widened even more, his jaw dropped, and he looked paler than she had ever seen him.

"I pulled him off of you. Did he…" he didn't seem to want to continue and Wendy looked down at the ground.

"I don't think so. He seemed more intent on choking me to death than finding his release." Peter grimaced and ran his hands through his hair, making his curls stand on end even worse.

"Peter? You know something. What is it?"

"I've told you before, we have never gotten any woman pregnant. There's a magic here, Wendy. No one in Neverland can reproduce. It just can't be done. Except for the Lost Boys and me. We have that power, if we wish it to happen, if we think about it when we release, if we imagine a child forming from that union, then it will happen. The Indians must have gotten Twins on their side and wanted to use that power."

"But why would that have turned you against me? Do you really think I would cheat on you?" He shook his head.

"It just goes to show how thick everyone around here is. I wouldn't believe that for a second. The Indians don't realize how close we are, how loyal we are to each other. They probably thought I would be so angry that I wouldn't listen to any explanations. They figure, I didn't get you pregnant and someone else did. Or, it could be the other way around They could have thought I'd think you tried to find some way to get pregnant to trap me into staying with you. I think that's the more likely explanation."

"Find a way to get pregnant? How on earth—"

"Fairies have magic, Wendy. Neverland IS magic. Anything is possible." He leaned in close and kissed her cheek before he whispered in her ear, "they don't realize that I love you and I will never let you go." She gasped and pulled away, her eyes searching his. She saw all of the love and adoration swirling in his depths of blue. He smiled and she felt her heart race.

"I love you, Wendy Darling."

"I love you too," she whispered and her eyes slammed shut as he leaned forward to conquer her mouth. But she couldn't let herself get distracted. She had to know.

"Are they….dead?" He let out a deep sigh and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't want to answer but she already knew.

"You killed one of your Lost Boys?"

"It's not the first time," he said heavily. Her eyes widened and she waited for him to continue. Shaking his head, he turned back to her.

"You know how I told you that Crying Wolf claims to be the voice of the fairies? And that I owed her for so much? You see for many years, the fairies have been the ones to rule over Neverland. It's sort of like, the fairies are King and Queen, I'm the prince, and Crying Wolf was our confidante. Since I cared little for power and ruling, I left it to Crying Wolf to see to the islands' needs and justice system. When someone was brought forward for treason or something evil, I saw to it that they were disposed of, as I was expected to do. Crying Wolf demanded many of my lost boys, my first lost boys, answer for their crimes. I was heartbroken and confused and begged the fairies to reconsider. But they don't always talk to me, I can't always understand them. And Crying Wolf chastised me, saying I was being a traitor to my throne. After she killed them, I ran away and found Tink, who had been banished and told her I'd take care of her. When more Lost Boys came, I protected them and kept them away from the Indian tribe. We stayed on this part of the island, away from Crying Wolf. I became a traitor in her eyes and she's been searching for a way to punish me for years. That's why she accused you of being a witch. She knew you were special to me and that I would fight for you. She wanted me to rally forces against her in defense of you, so that Neverland would see what a traitor I had become. But after I killed the braves and Twins, I brought you to the fairies and spoke to them for the first time in ages. And they told me things. Things I hadn't realized, like how much I've neglected or just didn't want to see. The fairies told me it's true, that you have brought magic to Neverland."

"I don't—"

"Not in a bad way. But you've made me whole and happy and Neverland seems to bloom with color and life in a way that it's never done before! The island is tied to my emotions. It knows how happy I am. How happy you make me. It wants you to stay."

"You talk about Neverland as if it is alive," she said doubtfully.

"In a way, it is. It's an extension of me, really. That's why they call me the Prince. I don't really know my past, to be honest with you, but I've been here for as long as I can remember. If I died, Neverland would die too."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I've always known. But when you were asleep, Neverland was dark and gloomy and clouds hovered overhead. Rains pelted the earth, like something stinging my heart. The moment you woke up, the sun came out. That's the magic you hold over the island. Over me." Wendy was speechless. Her hand moved to his face and he nuzzled against her, closing his eyes and smiling. She crept closer, crawling over him and leaning him back onto the ground. He grinned as her eyes glazed over in love and lust and she followed him to the ground, kissing him sweetly. His hand went to the back of her head as he pulled her in closer and she leaned over him, moving her lips to his ear and down his throat. He felt her tongue glide over his skin and then her teeth gently grazed over before she bit down, hard.

"Ah! Shit Wendy!" She leaned back and grinned smugly.

"You've marked me as yours, now all of Neverland knows you are mine." It made Peter harder than ever to see this side of Wendy. She ran her palm down his flat stomach and grazed over his throbbing cock. He leaned up on his elbows and raised a brow.

"Ok, I'm yours. What are you going to do with me?" She pushed him back roughly and smiled.

"Whatever the hell I want."

* * *

Peter heard the sound of tinkling bells and he opened his eyes. He and Wendy were still joined together, the sweet sheen of sweat still pooling on their bodies. He held her close to his chest and her leg was thrown over his thigh, her head resting on his arm. Peter moved his head ever so slightly and saw a glowering fairy over him.

"Don't look at me like that, Tink." She jingled some more and he rolled his eyes.

"Give me a break, I thought I'd lost her. From now on, we'll take it back to more private quarters, alright?" Wendy heard jingles and Peter talking to someone.

"The Fairy Queen? When?" When she jingled again, Peter shifted even more and Wendy groaned.

"Shit I should get over there. Wendy? Hey, you awake?"

"Don't want to be," she muttered and he grinned at her disheveled appearance.

"I'm sorry but the Fairy Queen is summoning me. I need to get up." They unraveled from each other and Peter went to find his clothes. He glanced over at Wendy, who was sprawled, naked, in the middle of the forest with her hair spread out underneath her. He bit his lip and forced himself to look away. He couldn't be late for an audience with the Queen. He picked up the dress he had brought with him and flung it at her.

"Here, go ahead and get dressed and have some ambrosia. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Oh but Peter…" she trailed off, biting her lip. Peter knelt in front of her and pushed her hair out of her eyes. He saw fear and anxiety and he gave her a quick kiss.

"Nothing can happen to you while you're here. You're safe, I promise." She nodded and he squeezed her hand. When he was gone, she pulled the new dress on and smoothed out the edges. She tore off a piece of ambrosia square and washed it down with some more water. Glancing around, she wondered if she could explore a little bit before Peter came back. She followed the sounds of the running water to a pretty little stream. She gasped with delight as hundreds of tiny lights loomed overhead and she realized they weren't lights but fairies! She clutched her heart, afraid to even breathe lest it disturb them. She settled on the ground beside the stream, her wide eyes facing up, until she felt a tiny hand touch her face. She gasped as a fairy hovered right in front of her.

"Hello," she said softly. The fairy curtsied to her and smiled. Wendy heard jingling and felt several fairies zooming around her head. She leaned forward slightly so she could see her reflection in the water. The fairies were braiding her hair, weaving tiny flowers in and out of the strands, their minuscule hands working quickly. When they finished, she reached up and touched her hair gently, sucking in a breath.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Another fairy flew closer and touched the girl's throat; she felt her bruises disappear completely. Wendy held out her hand and the fairy girl rested in her palm, smiling up at her. Wendy was silent as she surrounded by more beauty and magic than she had ever thought possible.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter flew back to where he had left Wendy, with Tink at his side. When he saw she was gone, his heart started to race and he frantically searched around. Tink pointed to the clearing up ahead and Peter raced ahead of her.

Wendy was sprawled on the grass, looking stunning in a green gown with white bows. He had always thought it looked much too frilly and proper but it looked perfect on her. Her hair was dotted with the prettiest flowers and she was creating ripples in the stream with her fingertip.

"You look like a princess," he said, making her jump. She smiled and gathered her skirts as she ran into his arms, as he twirled her around and kissing her gently.

"We need to get back to the hideout. I have to talk to the boys." Wendy bit her lip. Peter, too, was more than nervous about explaining things to his Lost Boys but he felt that they would understand and support him in his decision to fight against the Indians. He took her hands and smiled.

"Want to learn to fly?"

"How?" He glanced up and saw a couple of the fairies dropping their dust on top of her head.

"Just think happy thoughts. They'll lift you right into the air." She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again, she saw Peter smirking at her. He glanced downwards and she looked down to see her feet had left the ground. She gasped and clutched his neck and he laughed.

"Happy thoughts, little girl. Keep thinking them. Keep that smile." He clutched her hand and lead her out of the fairy glade. The fairies followed them until they reached the border of their realm and then only Tink stayed by Peter's side. Wendy clutched Peter's hand tightly as they flew over the island, a look of exhilaration and thrill on her lovely face. Peter glanced sideways at her and grinned. When they reached the hideout, he hid her behind him and took a deep breath before opening the door.

* * *

The boys were all sitting around the table and their eyes widened when Peter walked in.

"You're back!"

"Yeah. You boys alright?"

"Yeah but we thought…" Peter frowned.

"You thought what?"

"We just…hadn't heard from you for several days. It looked like there was an attack here. We weren't sure what to think." Peter's eyes fell on the second twin, whose brother he had killed right in front of him. He had allowed this Lost Boy to live, however, because he was different. Peter's eyes darkened as he remembered the heart-wrenching scream that had brought him back home and the horror that had met his eyes when he had entered the hideout. His Wendy was naked, bound and gagged on the bed, gasping underneath one of his Lost Boys. Three Indian braves, one of them naked, were standing off to the side, chanting and yelling at Twins to get it over with. One of the twins was riding her fiercely, at the same time choking the life out of her. His twin brother had thrown himself into the fray and was desperately trying to keep Wendy alive. Peter had no hesitations. His sword withdrawn, he killed the Indians before he turned to his Lost Boy. Twins had stumbled away from the bed, shaking his head.

"Let me explain—" but those were the only words that had made it out of his mouth before his head was sliced from his shoulders. The second twin leaped off the bed and backed against the wall, looking petrified.

"Please Peter. I wasn't…I tried to help—"

"I know. I'll let you live. Mention this to no one." And with that, he cut Wendy free and flew from the hideout.

* * *

"Peter?" Peter shook himself and blinked. His Lost Boys were all watching him, waiting for an explanation.

"I…" he started, biting his lip and falling silent. The second twin stepped forward and Peter's eyes snapped to him.

"We need to prepare to fight. Neverland will soon be at war."

"War? What are you talking about?"

"Twins, where…where is your…other half?" Twins and Peter stared at one another for the longest time before Twins spoke.

"He's dead. He's a traitor." The Lost Boys gaped at the boy and Nibs's eyes shot to Wendy, who was cowering behind Peter.

"It's her, isn't it? They're after her, aren't they?"

"It's not about Wendy. Crying Wolf is using her to get to me. I know that now. I spoke to the fairies this morning. The Fairy Queen told me the island is changing because of my feelings for Wendy. But Crying Wolf is trying to claim that it is witchcraft and that the island will soon disappear. She wants to get rid of me. She is going to gather followers."

"The Fairy Queen knows you have feelings for Wendy," Curly said quietly. Peter glanced over his shoulder at Wendy and nodded.

"All of Neverland shall know that I love her," he proclaimed quietly. The boys looked stunned.

"Love," Nibs said faintly. "Can Peter Pan even love?"

"Apparently I can, because I love Wendy," Peter said in a low voice, dangerously close to a growl.

"We're with you til the end, Peter," the second twin said, nodding solemnly and holding up his sword. Peter nodded gratefully.

"Thank you. What shall we call you now?"

"Twins. I'm the loyal one. The survivor." Peter clapped him on the shoulder.

"You certainly are. Alright men, we have work to do. Curly, Nibs. Can I trust you to travel to the Southern part of the island and explain everything? We need to move fast, before Crying Wolf tells the wrong story."

"What of the fairies, Peter? Will they fight?"

"The Fairy Queen supports me but they will not fight. There are too few of them now that magic has dwindled from the world. Too few children believe in them."

"What of us, Peter? What do you want us to do," Slightly asked. Peter glanced at Wendy again, looking nervous, but took a deep breath.

"I want you boys to visit the girls who have been to Neverland. Ask them to fight. Tell them Neverland could fall into the wrong hands. They should remember their treatment by the Indians." Wendy's jaw had dropped and she moved away from Peter.

"Excuse me? You want to bring them back?"

"Only to fight, Wendy. Nothing more."

"You'll bed them, return them to their homes, and bring them back here to die?! Peter Pan, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about numbers! About protecting my island and my people. I need as many as I can get to fight. Some of those girls are still loyal to me," he turned back to the boys, his face hard. "Explain the situation to them first. Tell them things have changed and I'll no longer be the one to bring them pleasure. I've found my princess. If this angers them, so be it. Make sure they know though."

"Aye Peter." Slightly and Twins saluted their leader before flying out of the hideout, heading for the stars.

"What about the princesses, Peter?" Nibs said quietly. Peter gave him a hard look.

"No doubt we've all had our fun with them, but I believe their loyalty will be to their own tribe. Tiger Lily is too power-hungry and her sisters are much the same. I don't trust any of them." Nibs nodded and he and Curly threw their bags over their shoulders.

"Stay away from them, Nibs," Peter said in a warning tone.

"Aye Peter," was all Nibs replied before they too disappeared. Once the Lost Boys were gone, Peter started to pile their weapons the table, avoiding Wendy's eyes. He felt her cold glare on him and he knew how angry she was. Finally, he huffed and flung a sword aside.

"Alright Wendy, rant and rave if you have to. I know you're pissed." He saw her eyes flash.

"Can you blame me? You told me you would never bring another one here. I'm not sure which I'm angrier about. The fact that you are bringing them back, after bedding them and abandoning them, or the fact that you are expecting them to die for you!"

"I don't expect them to die for me! I won't lie and say it can't happen but I want to gather as many allies as I can to fight the Indians. No doubt Crying Wolf will gather her own forces. If the girls want to fight, I will welcome them into my army. And protect them as best as I can. I'll look to them as my soldiers, nothing more. Did you not hear me tell the boys to tell them I have found my princess? Does that mean nothing to you? Or is your anger toward me blocking out my words? I know you haven't forgiven me for the other night. You probably never will. You're too hardheaded to even realize when someone cares for you. You're stuck in this twisted world of self-punishment, Wendy, and all you can think about is how much the world has sucked. How much shit you've been through. You won't even try to forget about it, to focus on the present! Who cares if I fucked a hundred girls? I'm here with you now! You're the only one I want but you're refusing to see that! You're refusing to let me love you! Maybe you like feeling this way, like you'll always be a worthless piece of—" Peter's angry words were cut off with a gasp as his face was flung to the side, Wendy's slap leaving a handprint on his cheek. Her face was red, her hair hung in her eyes, and she was fuming.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again, Peter Pan," she spat. Peter took several deep breaths, desperate to steady himself before he lost his tempter and attacked the girl he loved.

"Don't EVER raise your hand to me again, Wendy," he said in a dangerously low voice. "I am the Prince of Neverland and you will RESPECT me as such. You are only alive because you are under my protection. As soon as I turn away, your head would be sliced from your shoulders. Do you understand me?"

Wendy took a step back, her wide eyes full of fear. She no longer saw the loving boy who had promised to protect her. She saw a cocky prince who could have her head as easily as he had her heart. And she didn't like it one bit. She turned away, blinking back tears. She would not let herself cry in front of him anymore. She had done it enough and she felt weak and worthless. No, she had to stay strong. Peter was right, she had been through a lot of shit. But she was still standing and she would not let anyone on this island change that.

Peter watched her, feeling himself calm down and his heart race. He wanted to sweep her into his arms and kiss her until her lips were sore. But he remained where he was, watching her stand away from him, her arms crossed and her head lowered. One of them had to move. And he knew who it had to be.

"Wendy," he said softly, taking a step toward her.

"Don't," she said, her head snapping up and causing him to stop in his tracks. She turned back to him, her head held high. Her eyes were red but she had a determined look about her.

"I apologize for slapping you. I don't know what came over me. If you'll excuse me, I should prepare myself for battle as well." Peter winced at her cold tone and watched her cross the room. In one swoop, he had flown across the room and landed in front of her. She stared at him, shocked. Peter wasted no time in pulling her into him and kissing her fiercely. Her arms were limp at her side, not knowing what to do or how to respond. But Peter pushed into her, one arm wrapping around her waist, the other going to cradle her head. His tongue raked along her lips, begging for entrance and at last she allowed her lips to part and welcomed him in. His hands moved down and picked her up, bringing her legs around his waist and he pressed her against the wall. His lips moved down to the base of her throat, kissing and sucking and trailing his tongue across her pale skin. She let out a little moan and he decided he had to have her immediately. He carried her over to the table and shoved the weapons aside; the swords clanged to the floor and the arrows all bounced from their quivers. Peter slammed Wendy on the tabletop and pushed her dress up around her waist. With one hand, he undid his trousers and released himself. Both of them still mostly dressed, Peter stood beside the table and pulled her into him. Ramming into her, he threw his head back and his eyes slammed shut. Wendy's hands gripped her hair as she reached her peak quickly. Peter pulled out of her and sat on top of the table, pulling Wendy backwards into his lap and letting out a sharp breath when he entered her again. She squeezed at his thighs, her nails cutting him and her head leaning back to rest on his shoulder. One of his hands wrapped around her and settled on her breast while his other stroked her inside and out. He grunted deeply as he released and held Wendy close. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, turning her face toward him so he could kiss her deeply.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Wendy," he whispered against her heated flesh. "I'm afraid I'm no good at this."

"You're perfect at it, Peter," she purred. "It's just new. And you just have to get used to it. You're loving and gentle and kind. But you're not used to caring about someone so deeply. You're not used to caring when you hurt someone." He squeezed her in his arms, burying his face in her neck and sighing. He loved her even more, that she knew him so well. It hurt him but it also made him glow to know she could love him as he was.

"You're changing me, Wendy. All I ask is that you are patient with me and allow me to make mistakes. I'll never hurt you, I promise. Just don't ever leave me, alright?"

"You know I couldn't," she said gently, nuzzling into him. He helped her down and she adjusted her dress. She looked around and started to gather the weapons together again.

"Leave them. I'll get them."

"I need to train, Peter," she said, straightening up. He frowned, jumping off the table.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I won't just sit here and knit while you are out fighting. I'll be fighting by your side and I'd like for you to train me." He reached for her hand and brought her palm to his cheek.

"I'd die if something were to happen to you, you know that right?"

"You wouldn't die," she said gently. "And if those other girls are out there fighting, I'll most certainly be out there as well. What sort of princess would I be if I were to let others do my fighting?" Peter couldn't help but smile.

"Ok, let's do it. Your training begins now."


	7. Chapter 7

Slightly grinned as he tapped on the window. A surprised face appeared in the curtains and the girl pushed the door open.

"Bloody hell! Is that you, Slightly?"

"It's me. Can I come in?"

"My mum is right down the hall. What is this about? Is Peter with you?"

"No, he's back in Neverland with his princess." The girl frowned.

"Princess? What do you mean, with his princess?"

"Peter has found someone to settle down with. But I didn't come to talk about him or her. Neverland is in trouble and we need help."

"What kind of trouble?"

"The kind that makes Peter ask for help." The girl was silent. If Peter Pan was asking for help, there certainly was danger. She tossed her hair back and leaned closer.

"How can I help?"

"We're building an army. Peter will lead us into battle but we need numbers. He wants me to assure you, however, that he will not be bringing anyone to his bed. This is strictly about the war to him. Though that doesn't mean you and I can't have some fun when the fighting is over with," he added, waggling his eyebrows.

"I remember you being pretty good," she said with a giggle. "Not as good as Peter, of course, but you'll do."

"Gee, thanks. You're quickly changing my mind about taking you back."

"Wait a moment while I pack some things." She closed the window and hurried away. Slightly huffed and tapped his fingers on the tree branches impatiently. The window opened again and she poked her head out.

"Do you have enough fairy dust?"

"Of course. You ready or aren't you?"

"Don't be like that, I'll still pleasure you when we get to Neverland. I bet you've missed me." Slightly grunted and sprinkled the dust over her head.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Look out!" Wendy heard Twins's cry and flung herself to the side just as Peter's sword came crashing down. It would have sliced her in half had she stayed where she was.

"Damn it Twins! She's got to do this by herself," came Peter's angry voice.

"How about you don't get so damn close to killing her," Twins snapped back. "Training isn't supposed to be this intense!" Peter gripped his sword and held the tip to Twins's chest.

"She asked me to train her and I warned her that I wouldn't let her have it easy. The other boys are training the girls and they're not letting them have it easy either. She has to learn it on her own. She's not going to have you yelling directions at her when she's out there fighting!"

"You're right, it's YOUR job to protect her!"

"Boys," Wendy hurried between them and gently pushed Peter's sword down. "Please stop fighting. Twins, I did ask Peter to train me. Thank you for your help but he's right, I need to do it on my own."

"Wendy, he's already nearly cut off your arm!" He gestured wildly to Wendy's bloody sleeve and she pressed her hand against the cut. Peter's eyes flashed to the injury and back to Twins.

"Tis just a scratch," she said dismissively. "I'll be fine."

"I still say you pause training and clean and bandage it. It's still bleeding pretty badly." Wendy shook her head.

"I'll deal with it afterwards. I might get a lot worse on the battlefield." Twins frowned at Peter.

"You're just going to let her bleed to death?"

"If she was gravely injured, I'd be the first to whisk her into the hideout. But it wasn't a deep cut and she wants to keep going. Who am I to refuse?"

"Be the man who loves her!"

"I AM," Peter said heatedly. "I'm teaching her to survive. So she can handle herself without me. What are you doing to help us?"

"Peter, stop it," Wendy said tiredly. "Twins, darling, why don't you go and start on dinner? I'm sure the girls will be hungry when they finish training." Twins shook his head and turned toward the hideout without another word. Wendy took a deep breath and lifted her sword again. She turned back to Peter and held the blade out.

"Alright, let's go." Peter's sword scraped against hers and he circled her slowly.

"Remember what I said. Never take your eyes off your enemy's weapon. Stay focused and concentrate on where they are." He leaped into the air and landed on the other side. She whirled around and blocked his blow.

"Very good," he grinned and he repeated his actions. Wendy blocked every blow from his sword and he could have kissed her.

"You're a natural. Now, don't get complacent. There could be others surrounding you. You need to be aware of your surroundings." Wendy then noticed that the air was still; she felt the ground underneath her and her ears pricked up as she listened intently. As Peter raised his sword, she let out a cry and whirled around, blocking the clash of another sword. She stared into Curly's wide eyes.

"Good job, Wendy. None of the other girls knew I was coming. All of them got sliced."

"We'd better call it a day soon," Peter said, lowering his sword. "Twins is getting dinner ready and I've been hearing Wendy's stomach rumbling the whole time."

"You've been at it for hours," Slightly said, nodding. "The girls are ready to eat as well."

"Alright. Wendy, one more go?"

"Yes." She raised her sword and countered him as they circled one another. Their blades touched and Peter changed direction more than once; she blocked every single one. The boys all watched, impressed, until Nibs uncrossed his arms, his eyes widening.

"Oh shit," he muttered. They all noticed a slender girl with flowing black hair and intense dark eyes, creeping toward Wendy, her sword raised.

"Should we tell Wendy," Curly whispered.

"Peter will see her," Nibs said, shrugging. Wendy blocked and parried and Peter's breathing was heavy as she backed him further and further. Their swords flew and Peter suddenly noticed the girl behind Wendy.

"Victoria, no!" Wendy felt pain blossom in her side and she dropped her sword in surprise. Peter leaped forward and knocked the girl's sword out of her hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What are you always telling us, Peter? Don't get distracted and forget your surroundings. She wasn't paying attention to what was around her. Or who." Wendy knelt to the ground, her hand pressing against her side. Blood poured over her fingers and Peter went pale.

"Wendy! Are you alright?"

"Tis…tis just a scratch," she said softly. She started to fall forward and Peter caught her in his arms. He lifted her up and tenderly carried her into the hideout.

Twins looked up from the fire and his eyes widened when he saw Peter carrying Wendy.

"Finally killed her, did you?"

"No asshole, I didn't. Victoria attacked her. Bring me some bandages and gauze. Curly, fetch me some fresh water from the stream. And you," he barked at Victoria, who took a step back. "Get out of my sight immediately, before I change my mind about slicing your throat." Victoria followed Curly out of the hideout without a glance backward. Peter carried Wendy to his room and gently lay her on his bed. He had to pry her hand away from her side and he grimaced when he saw how much blood had stained her dress.

"Shit," he said weakly.

"I'm alright, Peter," she said faintly. He glanced up at her and gently stroked her forehead.

"Of course you are. You're the strongest woman I've ever known." She managed a weak smile and he was alarmed to see how much color she was losing in her face. He tried to pull the dress up but the bloody fabric stuck to her skin. She hissed in pain and he gently leaned her up. With trembling fingers, he pulled the dress over her head and tossed it aside. There was a long gash near her ribcage that seemed to pour blood. He swallowed and grabbed a sheet, which he pressed to the wound. She let out a pained moan that went straight to his heart. Curly pushed the curtain aside and saw his leader leaning over his naked lover. Curly averted his eyes and cleared his throat. Peter whirled around to see Curly staring at the ceiling, holding out the bowl of water.

"Thank you. Tell Twins I need the thick bandages. The wound is pretty deep."

"Course Peter," he muttered before he retreated from the room. Peter turned back to Wendy, whose eyes had closed. He dipped another sheet into the water and glanced back at Wendy.

"This is going to sting, Wendy, but I have to clean it." She didn't respond so he gently pressed the wet sheet to the wound. She let out a scream and he winced. Once he had it cleaned, he saw it was much deeper than he had originally thought. It wouldn't stop bleeding and Wendy was going paler by the minute.

"I have to go find medicine," he whispered as he ran his fingers down her cheek. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He pulled a blanket over her and called for Twins. He ran in, his arms full of bandages and the like.

"Stay with her while I go find some medicine. I won't be long." The lost boy nodded and settled at Wendy's side. Peter leaned over her and stroked her cheek.

"I'll be back soon. Don't you think about leaving me." She didn't respond but had started to shake and sweat and Peter gave her a swift kiss before leaving the room. Twins glanced at her and bit his lip. She did not look too well at the moment and he knew the island would suffer immensely if she did not pull through. He leaned over and clutched Wendy's bloody hand.

"Stay with us, Wendy. You can't imagine what will happen to Peter if you die."

* * *

Peter hacked at the plants around him with his sword, letting out a cry of frustration. He could not remember what the best healing plants were and he knew Wendy was running out of time. He grabbed a couple of the plants and examined them closely.

"Damn it, these aren't it either," he muttered, throwing them aside. He heard jingling over his head and he straightened up.

"Tink! Can you help me? I need some healing plants for Wendy. She got injured pretty badly." Tink flew around the flowers and Peter watched her, biting his lip anxiously. Tink jingled and held up a purple flower. He frowned.

"I don't think I've seen those before. You're sure it can help?" When she nodded, he picked several of the purple flowers and flew back to the hideout quickly. He ignored the girls who had gathered outside the door, surrounding Victoria. When he entered his room, he saw Wendy's eyes were closed and Twins was holding her limp hand. Peter's jaw dropped.

"Twins-" Twins turned and gave him a sad look. Peter shook his head and ran to her side.

"No, NO! Wendy! Wendy, wake up. Wake up now, come on, don't do this. Don't do this to me again." He fell to his knees beside the bed, clutching her hand.  
"Wendy, come on, I love you," he said in a broken voice. Twins noticed the tears streaming down his leader's face. "I love you so much, please wake up." Tink appeared over them and jingled at Peter to crush the petals and spread them over her wound. Peter quickly extracted the juice from the petals and moved the blanket aside. Twins busied himself with the bandages while Peter used his fingertip to spread the flower's juices. Wendy let out a little moan and Peter's eyes shot to her face.

"Wendy," he said gently, leaning closer. Her eyes fluttered open and focused on him.

"Peter," she whispered. "I feel so weak."

"You've lost a lot of blood," he said softly, pushing her hair from her face. "I'm going to bind your injury. Can you lean up?" He helped her sit up and allowed her to hold onto him as he gently wrapped the bandage around her slender form. When he finished, the white gauze was wrapped tightly and Peter could make out a tiny red stain. He hoped with the bandages and medicine, the bleeding would stop. He glanced up at her and very gently, kissed her on the lips. She felt him sigh into the kiss and her hand moved up to stroke his cheek.

"I must be worse off than I thought to make you look so pale." He bit his lip but he shook his head.

"Of course not. You're going to be fine. As you said, it was just a scratch."

"Then help me out of bed." Twins started to move toward her but Peter caught her hands and shook his head.

"You need to rest. You're still very weak."

"I am not," she replied, her eyes already closing. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"Sweet dreams, my little girl."


	8. Chapter 8

He moved the blanket back over her and gathered the medicines and deposited them in the bowl Twins held. The boys glanced back at her sleeping form.

"Will she be alright?"

"She's weak but she's a survivor. As long as the bleeding stops, she should heal quickly."

"What are you going to do to Victoria?" Peter's face darkened.

"I'll have a talk with her." Peter pushed through the curtain and found the rest of the boys all waiting anxiously.

"How is Mother," Nibs asked quietly.

"She's going to be fine. We'll let her rest a bit. Have you not invited the girls in to eat?"

"We weren't sure what you wanted to do with them. You've never allowed them inside before." Peter nodded and made his way outside.

"Girls, come in and have some dinner. Leave your weapons on the table and we'll get back to training later." They all followed him in, shooting each other dirty looks. Victoria was the last to enter and she watched Peter with a mixture of smugness and apprehension. As he prepared his dinner, Victoria slid through the girls and pressed herself against him, making his hand freeze over the plate.

"It's been so long, Peter," she purred.

"You were the one who wanted to leave, Victoria," he said without looking at her.

"Oh you're still mad at me for that? I never really wanted to leave you, Peter," she reached up and touched his hair and he jerked back. But she moved in closer and he continued to stare at the floor.

"As I recall, we had some pretty wonderful times here in Neverland."

"And you still left," he said bitterly.

"But now I'm back," she said, running a finger down his chest. "The mortal world isn't all it's cracked up to be. I've been begging for you to return to me for ages. I've wanted to return to you for the longest time." Her hand moved down his stomach and slid to the front of his trousers, stroking him through the cloth. His eyes widened as she grasped him.

"I'm sure I can still make you moan my name if you give me the chance," she whispered in his ear, squeezing him in her palm. Peter grabbed her hand and backed away.

"Stop it. I'm not doing this with you. That's not what I brought you back for."

"I know that but who says we can't have a little fun," she said with a grin as she backed him into a corner. Peter's head was spinning. Victoria's dark eyes gazed into his and he felt lost. He mumbled something incoherent and Victoria licked her hand and dove past the waistline of his trousers. He let out a little moan as she grasped him, tugging upward and stroking him the way she knew he liked. He tried to back away but he had backed into a corner and his palms pressed against the wall.

"I can't…." he said softly but his eyes closed lazily and she lowered to her knees, stroking him even harder. His breathing had grown heavier and his eyes slammed shut.

"Peter." His eyes snapped open at the soft voice inside his head. The image of a girl with long blonde curls and bright blue eyes came to him and he gasped.

"Wendy." Victoria released him and frowned up at him.

"Wrong girl. I'm Victoria." He blinked several times and pulled her up by the arm.

"She's the only girl I care about now. Keep your hands to yourself, Victoria. We're finished." He straightened his pants and turned to leave but Victoria's fingers wound around his arm.

"That weak little thing in there? How long will you be content with her, Peter, hm? You'll tire of her too. You never tired of me. You never tired of my hands or my mouth—"

"I tire of your mouth now. It's saying too much. I'll never tire of her. I love her. Now leave me be." He shoved past her and returned to the group. Victoria watched him from across the room, her eyes narrowed with a certain fire dancing in them.

Peter walked amongst the group, welcoming the girls back and keeping polite conversation but he wasn't really listening. After awhile, he fixed another plate and the boys saw him peek into his room. Curly whistled.

"He sure does have it bad for her."

"Wasn't he like this with Victoria too, though," Slightly said uncomfortably. "I mean, he says Wendy is different but he's been through this before. He seemed to love Victoria too."

"Did you ever see him kiss Victoria? On the mouth, I mean? I've never seen Peter look at a girl the way he looks at Wendy. She's definitely special." The boys watched Peter lean against the threshold and stare into the room.

Peter gripped the plate tightly, his gaze on the sleeping creature under his blankets. When she moved, the light caught her hair and made Peter's heart dance. She turned to the side and stifled a moan when she rubbed against her injury. He slowly made his way to the bed and set the plate of food on the shelf. He leaned over Wendy and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. He gently nuzzled her with his nose, giving her feather light kisses all over. Her eyes fluttered open and his heart did a little dance when he saw those sapphires underneath the long lashes.

"My Sleeping Beauty has finally awoken." She smiled and stretched.

"I hope I haven't slept for a hundred years."

"Not hardly. A few hours at most. How are you feeling?"

"Famished," she said truthfully. He smiled and grabbed the plate of food.

"I thought you might be. How's your side?"

"Sore but I'll live." He watched her eat, remaining silent. She glanced up at him and lowered her fork.

"Who stabbed me?"

"She thought it was all still training. Her name is Victoria, and she's one of the girls who I brought here."

"I gathered as much. Did she mean to do it?"

"No, she thought it was still training," he said quickly. But Wendy studied him. She wasn't stupid. She had already seen what Tiger Lily's jealousy could do. It was becoming dangerous to be Peter Pan's lover on this island. But she was tired of being afraid and having to worry. Peter had called her his princess and she felt like she was. She wanted to be treated as such, so she decided she would look like it when she met the girls. Girls who had once been Peter's lovers. Wendy put out her hand and leaned up.

"Will you help me?"

"Wendy, I really don't think—"

"I won't look weak in front of them, Peter. Princesses are strong and fearless and looked up to. I won't remain in bed while they follow you around. Will you let me stand by your side, Peter? Will you call me your princess in front of your army and claim me as yours? Will you allow me to fight behind you?" Peter smiled and took her hands in his own, leaning close.

"Not behind me, no. But I would love it if you were to stand beside me. Stand proud and true and all of Neverland will know who my heart beats for. That beautiful, valiant woman by my side. My lover and my soul mate. Wendy Darling." He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands pressed into her back. She broke the kiss and tossed the blankets back.

"I need something to wear. Something fit for a princess."

"How about something fit for the mate of the Pan," he said quietly, reaching underneath the bed and withdrawing a leafy dress covered in tiny purple flowers. Her fingers shook as she reached out to touch it and Peter smiled at the look on her face.

"Fit for a true princess of Neverland."

"But I'm not," she said faintly, glancing up at him. "I mean, to the rest of the island, I'm just another girl you've brought here. How do they know I'm different?"

"The fairies told me they had heard a rumor that I had fallen in love with a society girl from England. The pirates are saying Pan has a wife that is so lovely and so fierce, she'd rival his savagery. The mermaids whisper that the Lost Boy has been found and made whole by a magical force lovelier than any seen before in Neverland. Don't you see, Wendy? They're already talking about you and they haven't even seen you yet! Wait until we face the Braves together. They'll be talking about Pan and his princess for years to come." Wendy smiled as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"You do say the loveliest things, sometimes."

* * *

She had some difficulty getting dressed but with Peter's help, she was decent and made sure to comb through her hair before she appeared in the main room. Peter held the curtain aside with one hand, with his other hand around Wendy's waist. Everyone fell silent as the two of them entered the room. Their eyes were wide and fixed on Wendy. She looked like Peter usually did. Proud, fierce, one with the earth, and eyes blazing with the adventure of battle. Peter glanced sideways at her and felt his heart race. Peter kept his arm around her as they walked through the crowd, which parted immediately for them. Wendy leaned on him just a bit but no one could tell because he was holding her close. She was grateful that he was by her side. She was grateful to him for not revealing her weakness. The Lost Boys knelt in front of her and kissed her hand once again. She smiled down at them and Peter beamed.

"You look wonderful, Mother," Slightly whispered.

"But I have been so rude," she said, turning toward the girls. "We have company and I have not introduced myself. Hello ladies. My name is Wendy."

"So we've heard," one of them said. Peter's eyes narrowed and she fell silent. Wendy bit her lip but stood her ground.

"Peter and I are ever so grateful that you all have come to help us fight for Neverland. We are in your debt." One of the girls snorted and some looks were exchanged. Wendy wanted to run and hide but she forced herself to remain where she was. Peter's arm tightened around her waist while his other hand grasped hers and squeezed. Wendy felt comfort flow through his grasp.

"Listen to me, ladies. We have extended an invitation to you all and brought you back to Neverland to fight. Do not think for a second, however, that we can't send you back. I don't care if you don't like me but you WILL respect me, as…" she trailed off uncertainly, biting her lip. Peter stepped in immediately.

"As my princess. Wendy is to be the Princess of Neverland and you shall respect and address her as such. Fail to do so, and there will be consequences. Do you all understand?" There was murmuring from around the room and the boys looked on in horror and awe.

"When was the wedding, Peter," one of the girls asked. He frowned.

"What?"

"She's your wife now, isn't she? How else would she become a princess?" Peter glanced quickly at her and bit his lip.

"Marriage is for grown ups."

"So she is not an official princess."

"Neverland knows her as such."

"Is it true that the Indians proclaimed her a witch?" Peter's face darkened. This conversation was not going as he had intended it to.

"Look, the Indians have been against me for years. You all know this to be true. They falsely accused Wendy to get to me. They are spreading lies around Neverland and that is the reason I have asked for you to come and fight."

"Because of the girl?!"

"NO. Wendy has nothing to do with it. She's merely been a pawn in their game. They want to tear me down. They want to take control of the island. And I won't let them."

"Which is why we asked for your help," Nibs broke in. "And after a long day of training, I'm sure we all need some rest. It will be another long day of training tomorrow. Why don't we show you girls where you'll be sleeping." The boys had spent the afternoon making comfortable hammocks in the treetops and they lead the girls out of the house. Victoria was the last to exit and she glared at Wendy as she passed. Wendy matched her glare and Peter looked amused at the tension between the two girls. When she was gone, Wendy turned back to Peter and sighed.

"Thank you for helping me save face back there." He nodded. Something was bothering him and his hand shot out and grabbed Wendy's arm as she turned to leave.

"Wendy, you don't really…I mean, being my princess…you know it's in name, right? You know I love you…but, I mean…"  
"I know, Peter. Marriage is for grown ups. You wouldn't think of such a thing." She gave him a sad smile and walked back into his room. He watched her for a moment, letting out a deep sigh. He decided it was indeed time for bed and followed her past the curtain. He froze when he entered the room; she was staring out the window with her back to him, completely naked. Peter's eyes traveled down her curves and he marveled at how smooth her skin looked, how every curve was bathed in moonlight. Her hair had once cascaded down her back and trailed the top of her hips but now it barely reached her shoulders. Peter crept across the room silently and moved her hair aside so his lips could reach the creamy skin of her neck. His other hand snaked around her waist and rested on her firm breast. Her hands covered his and she moaned as she leaned her head back onto his chest, giving his tongue more access to her silky flesh. His hands slowly made their trek down her stomach, sliding a single finger across her treasure.

"Mmm, Peter. We can't."

"Who says," he whispered against her flesh, inserting a finger and causing her to gasp. He spun her around and captured her leg over his arm to allow him more access to pleasure her. He conquered her mouth, his tongue following his fingers as they thrust in and out. Wendy moaned and clutched at his shirt and his hand moved faster in pace. Wendy's hands moved down to his trousers and hastily unfastened them, allowing them to fall to the floor. Peter broke the kiss and was on the verge of flinging his lover against the wall but a sound in the distance made him freeze. Wendy saw his eyes widen.

"Peter? What is it?"

"Trouble," he said quickly. He released her and fastened his trousers again. He grabbed his sword and dagger and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Wait a moment. Go where?"

"The mermaids are calling. I'll be back as soon as I can." He turned to leave and she stamped her foot.

"Peter Pan, don't you walk away from me! I'm coming with you." He turned back, his brow raised.

"You're still injured, Wendy. Do you really want to face mermaids?"

"How…how bad can they be?"

"Mermaids aren't as they are in storybooks. They're dark creatures, in touch with all things mysterious. They always know if there is trouble in Neverland but it's dangerous to get near them."

"But you get near them."

"I'm Peter Pan," he said haughtily. "They wouldn't dare harm me."

"And you shall be by my side. I'm to be your princess and I haven't even seen many of Neverland's creatures?" Peter fell silent. She had a point, he hated to admit. If she was going to stay with him, and he knew she was, then she was going to have to see all of Neverland. Whether it was dangerous or not.

"Fine. Let's go." Wendy pulled a dress on quickly and Peter whistled for Tink. When the fairy appeared, Peter instructed her to sprinkle some fairy dust over Wendy. Tink went quite red but sprinkled a tiny bit over Wendy's hair and she rose into the air. Peter shot them a thumbs up and took off out the hideout.


	9. Chapter 9

When they landed at the lagoon, Peter blew into his pan-pipes and Wendy saw dark heads emerge and strong tails surging through the water. She gasped a little when they surfaced near Peter and she leaned back a bit. Peter, however, leaned in close and let out a series of hisses and clicks. The mermaids' eyes were narrowed in mistrust, their hands were webbed with long talons, and they had evil smiles of mischief on their faces. One of them reached up and stroked his face. He jerked back and calmly removed her hand from his cheek. Wendy leaned back even further and watched Peter interact with the creatures, his brow furrowed. She suddenly felt a webbed hand on her leg and had no time to react before she was pulled off the rock and under the water. She noticed two mermaids gripping her arms and dragging her under and she thrashed around, trying to throw them off.

Peter heard the splash behind him and whipped around. His face darkened and he leaped to his feet.

"Damn it!" He let out angry clicks as he tore his shirt off and dove into the water.

One of the mermaids reached out and grasped her cheeks with her hands; Wendy let out as scream that was muffled by the water as blood poured from the scratches in her face. The mermaid moved her hands down to the girl's pale throat and Wendy felt the claws scrape against her skin. She knew she was moments from death and she closed her eyes tightly, already feeling weak from the lack of air. But a horrible screech made her open her eyes and she saw the water around them becoming dark. A shining blade was running through the creature and Peter yanked the sword out again. The mermaid's sisters let out hisses and cries but Peter grabbed Wendy's hand and yanked her toward the surface. Holding his sword in one hand and Wendy's in the other, he kicked as hard as he could, feeling his strength leave him. But one of the mermaids pushed on his back and he burst through the surface, sucking in a deep breath for his aching lungs. He pulled Wendy to the shore and she immediately rolled over and started coughing violently.

"I told you it would be dangerous," he said softly, standing above her. She stayed on shaking hands and knees and felt herself retch. Peter lowered to his knees and lay a hand on her head.

"Slow breaths. You're making yourself sick. Steady your breathing." She shivered and struggled to her feet, Peter helping her stand. The cold wind was biting to the drenched girl and her arms wrapped around herself, trying to get warm.

"Why is it so c-cold tonight?"

"It gets colder when I'm upset or hurt."

"So what has upset the great Peter Pan now?" Peter's eyes narrowed at her bitter tone.

"Besides nearly losing you? The mermaids gave me some news about who the Indians have allied themselves with. It's not good news." He noticed her shivering had gotten more violent and quick as a wink, he tore her dress away from her and flung it aside. Her jaw dropped as she stood in front of him, drenched and naked but Peter pulled his shirt onto her and buttoned the buttons. He rubbed her arms for warmth and his fingers gently traced the bandage around her side.

"Come on, we should get home so we can change your bandage and get you dried off."

"Wait, Peter. Who did the Indians ally themselves with?" His face darkened and he didn't look at her.

"Pirates. One pirate in particular." But that was all he would say. He lifted her into his arms and flew back to the hideout.

"Where is Tink? I thought she was with us."

"She won't go near the mermaids. She'll be waiting back at the hideout."

As they approached, loud noises reached them and they glanced at one another in confusion. Peter landed and they hid behind the bushes, peering out and seeing a huge bonfire in front of the hideout. Many of the Lost Boys and the girls were whooping and hollering and running around the fire, banging sticks together. The ones who weren't around the fire were otherwise engaged, with each other. Wendy's eyes widened as they traveled over the scene, which was quite scandalous and made her blush. The Lost Boys were slamming into the girls or the girls were riding the boys fiercely.

"What the hell is going on," Peter muttered. A lovely sound reached their ears and Peter's eyes widened before they slammed shut.

"Shit! Wendy, get us out of here. Quick!"

"But…can't you fly?" Peter didn't answer but was biting his lip, letting out a tiny moan. Wendy watched him for a moment before the strangest of sensations overtook her. For one, she no longer found the others' behavior so scandalous. The sights and sounds were quite…arousing. Wendy moved in front of Peter and started kissing his neck and his bare chest.

"Fuck Wendy, nooo. Shit, we are in so much trouble," he moaned, shaking his head but coming alive under Wendy's kisses. Her lips melded to his skin, her hands moved down to cup him through his trousers. He gasped and bucked into her hands and she massaged him vigorously. Quick as a wink, she had his trousers off and he kicked them aside, pulling her back to his lips and kissing her in passion and haste. She lowered to her knees and kissed around his stomach, smiling when it flinched and his breathing grew heavier. She teased him mercilessly, running her tongue along his shaft and placing gentle kisses over his tip. His hands made fists in her hair and she took him into her mouth, making him throw his head back and moan. Wendy and Peter were both completely lost in pleasure and he screamed her name as he came into her warm mouth. He lowered to his knees in front of her and grabbed her roughly for a kiss, bringing her down on top of him as he lay on his back. Wendy leaned over him, straddling his midsection, her shirt coming open just a bit. Peter's hands roamed her skin as he was melded to her lips.

Curly pulled out of Victoria and wiped his brow. Victoria immediately crawled off to another of the boys and Curly glanced around. He saw Wendy leaning over Peter, her perfect arse high in the air. Curly felt himself grow hard again. She was perfection. No wonder Peter had wanted to keep her for himself. But this night was different. It was special. He crept closer to the couple and moved her hair aside so he could kiss her neck. At the same time, his hands stroked down her back and cupped her arse. Wendy jumped but did not break her kiss, and she moaned as Curly slid a finger up and down her slit. He leaned closer and cupped her in his hand, using his thumb to stroke her slit while two fingers pumped in and out. Peter's eyes opened at her moans and he glanced down to see his lost boy between Wendy's legs.

"Curly, noo," he said softly but no one heard him. Curly ran his tongue along her slit and her moans became louder. Curly grinned. It would be his name she would be screaming out, not his leader's. He reached up and unbuttoned her shirt, his other hand diving in and caressing her breasts. Peter tried to get up but Wendy was trapping him underneath her. Curly grabbed her and flipped her over, freeing Peter. He trapped her legs with his arms and his tongue dove between her folds. Peter tried to crawl over to them but Victoria had come over and straddled him, trapping his hands over his head. She sucked at his throat and licked around his sensitive nipples. She was dangerously close to his hardening arousal and she grinned wickedly as she lowered herself on top of him.

"Ah fuck," he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. Victoria bounced up and down, and his hands went to her hips, his fingers digging into her flesh.

The scene was absolute reprehensible scandal. Several hours later, some had fallen asleep, some were still going. The fire was dwindling and it had quieted down. Wendy was riding Peter fiercely, the air filled with their passion-ridden screams for one another. Nibs was lying on the grass next to one of the girls, stroking himself when he glanced over at Peter and Wendy. There were several other couples still going and he rose to his feet and approached the couple.

Wendy leaned back as she rode him and he leaned up to massage her bouncing breasts.

"Shit Wendy, I'm coming!"

"FUCK! YES," she screamed as they came together and she leaned forward and rested her forehead on his sweaty chest. He panted as his fingers stroked her hair. She felt him thrust his hips and she looked up to him smiling at her, as he thrust again. She bit her lip and moaned as she felt him harden inside her. She leaned forward to kiss him again and hardly noticed when Nibs appeared behind her, reaching around to grasp her breasts as he kissed her shoulders. His sprawled hands made their way down her body and he inserted a finger into her other hole. Wendy jumped and winced; she had never experienced this particular intrusion before in her life. Nibs ran his cock up and down her arse and slowly pushed into her. She whimpered against Peter's lips and he broke the kiss to study her. She had stopped moving over him; she was biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut. Peter reached up to brush her hair out of her face and Nibs seized his moment and pushed all the way in. A scream escaped her lips and Peter sobered immediately. Nibs thrust in and out but Peter pulled out of Wendy and kneed Nibs between the legs. The Lost Boy went cross-eyed as he fell to the ground, clutching himself in pain. Peter stood and surveyed the scene, suddenly reaching down and grabbed the protesting Wendy and flung over his shoulders before taking off into the sky. It was remarkable how he could fly with an added weight, seeing as how he had lost much of his strength that night. He flew non-stop to the caves where he fell to the floor in an exhausted heap, pulling Wendy into his arms and falling asleep quickly.

* * *

When the sun reached the boy's eyes, he winced and turned his head, finding his nose buried in blonde curls. His eyes fluttered open to see Wendy pressed against him and he leaned up a little, rubbing his head in confusion. He noticed two things: One, that they were on the cold floor of the cave and two, that they were both naked. Wendy shivered when he moved and he leaned down to kiss her shoulder. He racked his brain, trying to remember what the hell had happened last night. He remembered killing the mermaid to save her but then everything went fuzzy. He stood up, running his fingers through his hair. Wendy's eyes shot open and she sat straight up.

"Peter?"

"I'm right here," he said softly, kneeling beside her. He cupped her chin and kissed her.

"What happened last night?"

"I was hoping you would be able to tell me. I can't remember anything. I guess we…had sex and passed out here?"

"Mm. Perhaps. It's so bloody cold," she wrapped her arms around herself and Peter saw her breath in the air. He pulled her to her feet and held her close.

"Let's get home. Maybe the Lost Boys can tell us something." She nodded and moved away from him and he saw her wince.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, I'm just rather…sore this morning."

"You mean your side?"

"No, no, I didn't mean that." His brow raised as he waited.

"Ok. Sore where, then?" But she blushed and didn't answer.

"Did we…er, try anything new last night?"

"For gods sakes, Wendy, quit dancing around the subject and spit it out!" She blushed even more, tears welling in her eyes and she turned away. Peter sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, making his curls stand on end even worse.

"Just tell me," he said very softly.

"I feel like I felt the morning after my first time," she mumbled. Peter frowned.

"We've had rough sex before and you weren't sore then. What was different about last night?" She shook her head and winced again. A piercing scream echoed in his head and his eyes widened. His jaw dropped and his hand dropped to his side.

"You screamed….you were hurt…oh my god, Nibs!"

"What about him," she asked, puzzled. A dawning look of comprehension and horror crossed over his handsome face and he grabbed her hand.

"Shit! Come on. We gotta get back to the hideout, quick!"

* * *

When Peter landed, he held Wendy behind him as his eyes scanned the scene. The bonfire had burned out, only a few cinders smoked and sizzled. None of the boys or girls were anywhere to be seen. Peter searched the tree houses while Wendy checked inside the hideout. Peter's hands went to his eyes.

"They're gone. The bastards took them."

"_Who_, Peter? Who took them?" He glanced at her and saw she was still nude. Knowing now who was watching them, he yanked her inside and locked the door behind him. He walked into his room and rummaged through his clothes, pausing when he saw her watching him.

"Get dressed and I'll explain." He slammed a drawer and left the room quickly. Wendy found a green dress with a large white bow on the back. She studied herself in the mirror and frowned when she saw the many bruises that marred her skin. She ran her fingers across her skin and frowned at her reflection. Had she and Peter lost that much control last night? Her fingers gently touched the wound in her side and she grimaced. The bandage was red and the wound throbbed, making her eyes well up in pain. But she slipped the dress over her head and ran a brush through her tangled hair. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she entered the main room and found Peter sitting cross-legged, his chin on his fingers


	10. Chapter 10

She walked over to him and gently touched his shoulder. He did not flinch or push her away but he didn't react at all either.

"Peter, talk to me. What do you know?"

"Many years ago, after I had first gotten to Neverland, I became rather lonely. So I started making trips to the mortal world and searching for friends. There are these…special pan-pipes that only certain people can hear. People who are feeling lost or unloved. I played those pipes and boys came to me. We had these wild parties, where we danced and sang around the fire. I invited them back to Neverland with me and they became known as the Lost Boys. No one can really resist the sound of the pipes. You're sort of…put in a trance, if you will. Years ago, the pipes were stolen from me. By a pirate that I knew a long time ago. He lost his hand in an unfortunate accident when I was defending myself and he has been seeking revenge on me ever since. He's the one who the Indians have allied themselves with. We weren't supposed to escape, Wendy. But when you screamed, it woke me up. I was worried about you and I was able to come out of it. I got us out of there as quickly as I could. The pirates weren't expecting that. They expected to capture us with the others, while their guards were down. Now it's my fault that they've been captured," he finished, hanging his head and looking miserable. Wendy's hands went to his shoulders.

"Peter, it is NOT your fault. You were under the spell too. And you saved us both. If you had stayed, there would be no one to save them."

"The Indians must really want to get rid of me if they are seeking his help. I don't know about this anymore, Wendy. I'm worried." She stroked his face gently and he pulled her into his lap, his hands going to her waist. But he withdrew one of his hands and his eyes widened to see his fingers covered in blood.

"I'm such a cad," he muttered. "I completely forgot that you were injured. Take off the dress and we'll change your bandage."

"Peter, I'm fine, really—"

"Wendy. Take off the dress." She gulped at his tone and did as she was told. He hurried into the boys' room and grabbed all the supplies. Wendy was shielding herself with her hands and he froze at the sight of all the bruises all over her body. She glanced up at him, biting her lip.

"I don't know where they came from, Peter. Honest."

"I do," he said curtly but he said no more as he set to work. As he unwound the bandage, he saw the wound had opened up again and was bleeding profusely. He grimaced and looked up at her.

"Wendy…I think we need to stitch this closed. You're losing too much blood." She was indeed very pale and felt very weak, but her eyes were wide and full of fear. He stood and caressed her cheek.

"I'll take care of you, my pretty girl," he whispered and kissing her softly. She nodded and he rummaged through the bowl of materials and pulled out a shining needle. After cleaning the wound and sterilizing the needle with fire, he gently turned her around and had her bend over slightly, so that she was gripping the table.

"Scream out if you need. Curse me as much as you want, just don't move, right love?" She nodded and was already gripping the table with white knuckles. Peter took a deep breath and squeezed the skin together, pushing the needle in and wincing when he heard her cry out. He went as fast as he could but paid close attention to what he was doing. He was grateful to Tiger Lily for showing him how to do this, even if they were no longer speaking. He kept his eyes on his work but whispered encouraging words to her, remarking on how wonderful she was doing. She hadn't screamed and cursed and he once again marveled at her courage. He bit the end of the thread and tied a quick knot. When he was finished, he wrapped a clean bandage around her and pulled her into his arms.

"You are stronger than any brave I've seen," he said against her lips. She smiled and kissed him back.

"Thank you for taking care of me." He fetched her a new dress and helped her into it, tying the laces at the back. She turned back to him, her brow furrowed.

"What did the spell make us do last night? I know it has something to do with my injury and these bruises." Peter sighed and turned away. He hadn't wanted to believe that his lost boys had been with Wendy but the evidence was all over her body. Not that he could be angry this time. He knew he was guilty too. He remembered being with Victoria again and the scream coming from Wendy at what Nibs had done to her. He turned back, his eyes on the floor.

"The best word I can use for it would be an orgy. Everyone fucked everyone. We had no control, no limitations. I know you were with Curly at some point. I recognize his handiwork on your breasts." She gasped and her hands flew to her chest.

"So we…I was…and they…"

"We had no control, Wendy. None whatsoever. And the bad thing is, they probably won't even remember what happened. You probably won't either. We're lucky that I snapped out of it but that's why you're covered in bruises and why your wound opened up again...and why you're so sore." She went pale and snatched her hands away from his, moving back to the table.

"I feel like I'm going to be ill." He knelt in front of her and took her hands again.

"Listen to me. _Look_ at me. None of it is your fault. Don't start blaming yourself for anything. And don't start blaming anyone else. We all lost control. We were all with other people. It will never happen again but it did happen. So forget about it and move on. We have to find out where Hook has taken the boys and girls."

"Hook?" she asked, looking up.

"After I cut off his hand, he had a hook fashioned out of steel that was forced into his arm. It's what his crew started calling him after he started to slice throats with it."

"He sounds charming."

"He's more monster than man," Peter replied, his face darkening. "But he calls me a demon and a flying devil so who really knows who's more evil out of the both of us?"

"You don't slice peoples' throats with a steel hook," she reminded him.

"True but I'm not without sin either. I've done some pretty fucked up shit in my many years on earth."

"That's not the Peter I know," she said gently, wrapping her arms around his neck. "A flying devil would not have saved my life or taken such good care of me. A demon wouldn't look out for his lost boys as well as you do. You don't have an evil bone in your body, Peter." He smiled as he held her close.

"I don't know if that's completely true but I like to hear that you think I'm good. I want you to stay here while I fly over to the pirates' side of the island."

"Why do you insist on leaving me behind every time?"

"Because every time I take you with me, I nearly lose you. I won't take you near that devil. I can't begin to imagine all of the horrible things he will do to you when he finds out how much you mean to me. You're staying here. I promise, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"But Peter-"

"No buts. I won't cave this time, Wendy. Stay inside and keep the door locked. Do not open it for ANYONE. I'll be back as soon as I can." He pulled her in for a kiss that was not gentle or soft but passionate and rushed. She wound her fingers through his hair and he moaned against her lips. He broke the kiss abruptly and cupped her chin.

"Be safe, Wendy." He gave her another quick kiss before he opened the door and took off into the air. Wendy closed the door securely and locked it, leaning against it and sighing. Glancing around the room, she tried to conquer that feeling of loneliness and uselessness. She hated this already. Sitting around, waiting for Peter to return.

"I know I can help," she scowled at the empty room. Sighing, she moved the curtain of his bedroom aside and fell onto his bed, burying her face into his pillow and inhaling his scent. She hated being away from him. As she lay on the furs, she thought about how quickly her life had changed in a matter of days. One might say she was kidnapped but she had gone with him willingly when he offered such freedom. And she had fallen so deeply in love with him that she couldn't bear to think about ever leaving him. Even if her life was always in danger. Perhaps when Peter won the war, things would be different on the island. The people could see her as a princess and would respect her. She hoped. Curling onto her side and holding his pillow close to her, she fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Peter briefly wished he had called Tink to come with him but he forced himself to keep going. His only intention was to approach the ship and see if he could find his lost boys. He would return to Wendy and together, they would come up with a plan. He was surprised when he realized how much his life had changed in such a short time. He had never imagined himself feeling this way but he was incredibly grateful that he did. He had never imagined only wanting one person but he decided on the night that he met her, that Wendy was more than enough for him.

Realizing that he was hovering right next to the ship, he paused and angled his body downward so he could peer into the different cabin windows. He darted from window to window, peeking in and finding no one. He never saw a single pirate either, which he thought was strange. Deciding perhaps this was not the correct ship and that the mermaids had been mistaken, he flew upwards and cast the deck of the ship one last look before he headed back to shore. As he was turning, however, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and with a cry, he reached back and grabbed it. He stared down at his hand, which was both red and black. His brow furrowed as further pain reached him and he felt himself plummet toward the sea. He pulled himself back up and shook himself. If he could make it to shore, he'd be able to call for Tink's help. He took off as fast as he could toward land and mentally called to his fairy. But his vision and his thoughts became hazy and he struggled to maintain a grasp on reality.

"No," he told himself firmly. "You can make it. Wendy's waiting for you…Wendy…" and with her name on his lips, his eyes closed and he fell into the sea.

* * *

"Wake up, boy," a man spat and kicked Slightly in the side. The boy doubled up in pain and groaned, startling the other boys awake. As their eyes drifted open, another boy was flung into the cell and went crashing into them.

"Holy shit! Twins!" Twins couldn't open one of his eyes and his face was black and blue with bruises. He lay on the floor, groaning and Slightly saw bloody lashes on his shoulders.

"What the hell did you do to him," he demanded. The pirate grabbed Slightly's shirt and jerked him forward. Slightly's nose wrinkled as the man's breath came over him.

"If you don't want your little whores to suffer wif you, you had better be quiet." Slightly swallowed and glanced over at the girls, who were huddled together in the next cell, pale and silent. So far, the pirates had left them alone and had only taunted them with their words but he had no doubts that they would soon start hurting the girls as well . He fell silent and the pirate released him. Nibs and Curly helped Twins lean up, all the while glaring at the pirate.

"Did you see him," Curly whispered and Twins shook his head.

"He still hasn't shown himself, the coward. Think he's waiting for Peter to arrive."

"Peter's not stupid, he won't come here." Twins glanced over at Nibs and tried to raise his brow but it hurt too much.

"He and Wendy escaped. You know Peter feels responsible. He'll come looking for us, mark my words."

"Think he knows who has us?" Curly nodded.

"As you said, Peter's not stupid. He'll have it figured out. I don't think he'll bring Wendy here though."

"No, he wouldn't bring her near him. I can't BELIEVE we were tricked by those damn pipes! How many times have we heard them in our lives?" Curly shook his head.

"None of us have ever been able to resist that sound. I'd rather not think about what we did last night."

"Oh I have a pretty good idea," Nibs said miserably, glancing over at the girls and his eyes taking in the bruises all over their necks and chests. They had all awoken to find themselves naked and exhausted and confined in this filthy cell. The girls had been given various dresses to cover up with but the boys had to make do with blankets and rags. Slightly shivered as a chilled wind blew through the window and wrapped around them all. Twins jumped as he felt something cold on his cheek.

"Is that…?"

"Snow," Nibs muttered, staring out the window. "It's snowing."

"I thought you said it never snows in Neverland," Victoria whispered through the bars.

"Only when Peter is hurt or…" he couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. Twins shook his head.

"He's not dead. We'd know if he was. He's got to be with Wendy somewhere, planning a rescue attempt." So the boys sat in their cell in silence, wondering where Peter was now and when he would be making his triumphant arrival.

* * *

There was a knock at the door and a curt "Enter" followed. The Indian Chief hid his daughter behind him as they entered the cabin. He made sure Tiger Lily stayed out of sight. He still loathed pirates. He couldn't believe it had come to this. But Crying Wolf has insisted that this pirate was the only one who could get rid of Pan's woman and return Neverland to how it once had been.

The pirate was sitting at his desk, studying papers. He looked up when the two savages entered his cabin, his steel hook scraping across his chin. He saw them both freeze at the glint of the steel and he smiled. He stood and gave a little bow, wanting to keep things as cordial as could be. After all, they had the same goal. Sort of. Hook had to admit his reasons for agreeing to help were quite personal. He not only wanted to get rid of Pan; he wanted to break him completely, hear his screams of agony, before he finally killed him. Hook and Pan had a bit of a history, a bit more than Peter had told Wendy. But neither of them remembered (or rather, they chose to forget) and each had his own reasons for hating the other. He walked around his desk, sweeping his black coat around him and crossing his arms.

"And what can I do for you, Chief?"

"We saw the prisoners you brought in. Two were missing. You still have not found them?"

"I have all those little devils in my grasp. Pan's whore, however, has not arrived. And since you are here, you can make sure Pan does not die." The Chief frowned.

"You have captured him?"

"My men shot him out of the sky with a poison arrow. It only grazed him but the poison is flowing through his body and I'm afraid I don't have any antidotes just sitting in my pocket. We delivered him from the sea but he is fading fast. I don't want the brat to die just yet, Chief. Save him."

"Take us to him." Hook grabbed a set of bronze keys off his desk and lead the Chief and his daughter down a long hallway. At the very end of the hall, he opened a door and closed it tightly behind them. Tiger Lily kept her eyes averted from the grisly skeletons that decorated the room. It was obvious Hook had many victims and none of them had survived his torture. At the very back of the room hung a small cage with someone curled up inside. Peter was extremely cramped, as there was not a lot of room and his face was pressed against the bars as he slept. The Chief saw he was pale and sweating; he shivered as if he was freezing however his skin was hot to the touch. The Chief reached into the cage and touched Peter's arm, which caused him to moan in pain.

"The poison is quick," the Chief said grimly. "Open the cage. Daughter, your vial." Tiger Lily put a hand over her necklace, a vial of a few drops of juice from the petals of the Healing Rose of Talor. It had been given to her by her mother before she died and Tiger Lily never took it off.

"Why should we save him, Father," she said very quietly, her eyes on the dying boy. The Chief gave her a stern look.

"We must save him. Daughter, now." She reluctantly handed it over and the Chief poured one drop over the infected shoulder. Immediately the poison retracted and disappeared and the skin healed itself. Peter's eyes opened and he leaned up, groaning.

"What's going on? Where the hell am I?" Hook slammed the door of the cage closed again and Peter grabbed the bars. His eyes traveled over Tiger Lily, her father, and finally his greatest enemy.

"What the fuck did you do to me?"

"My men shot you out of the air with their poison. Unfortunately, the Chief just healed you." Peter's eyes shot back to the Chief and Tiger Lily.

"Why," he said suspiciously.

"Our war is not with you, Peter Pan," the Chief said solemnly. "We never meant for you to be harmed."

"Just his bitch," Tiger Lily growled. Peter gripped the bars harder, his eyes narrowed.

"You leave Wendy the hell out of this! Your war is with me, it always has been. She's nothing to do with this."

"On the contrary, Pan, she has everything to do with this," Hook drawled and Peter's eyes darted back to him. Hook was examining his hook with interest.

"The Chief has been telling me how…special this girl is to you. How she's changed you, really. Could it be that Pan has finally fallen in love with someone other than himself?" Peter merely glared at the pirate.

"Yes," Tiger Lily said bitterly. "He loves her. He killed a Lost Boy for her." Hook's brow raised.

"Isn't that sort of…illegal?"

"There are no laws in Neverland, Hook, as you should remember."

"True but your boys still follow you after you killed one of your own? Over some girl?"

"She's not _some_ girl," Peter spat. Hook gave him an evil smirk.

"Ah, I see. She's _the_ girl. Now that makes things even better." Hook turned away from the cage and straightened his jacket. "Chief, I suggest you and your daughter return to your village."

"And I have your word the Prince will not be harmed?"

"Now why should I promise that? Crying Wolf wants to get rid of him. What better way to get rid of him than allow me to do it?" The Chief's eyes widened and even Tiger Lily looked pale.

"This is not what we agreed on. We want to get rid of the woman. Pan was not to be harmed."

"I never made any agreements with you, Chief. Only with Crying Wolf. And we agreed on something different. So, once again, you return home and I will inform Crying Wolf when the deed is done." Peter looked from Hook to the Chief and back to Hook again. The Chief looked deeply distressed.

"We are not to harm the Prince, pirate. It will upset the balance of the island."

"Crying Wolf intends to dethrone him, Chief. A new prince will sit on the throne."

"Who? You?" Hook's smile widened and Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You're mad if you think Neverland will agree to that!"

"Neverland has no say in it, boy," Hook spat. "And once you're dead, who's going to disagree?"

"They wouldn't let a pirate OR my murderer stay on the throne! You're a fucking moron. All of you are!"

"And yet we walk free while you are in a cage." Peter fumed silently, his eyes glinting with rage. Hook turned to the Chief and nodded.

"Have your braves collected the girl yet?"

"No. We do not know where he has hidden her," he said hesitantly. Hook glanced back at Peter and smiled.

"She can't be far. Search his hideout. Bring the girl to me. Unharmed."

"I thought she was to die," Tiger Lily said quietly.

"Oh she shall but I think we shall have some fun with her before Pan hears her dying screams." Peter was gripping the bars with white knuckles and he watched the three of them turn to exit the room.

"Chief, please, don't do this! She's done nothing wrong!"

"Her crime is loving Peter Pan," Tiger Lily said bitterly. Peter stared at her and for the first time saw something more in her eyes. It was hurt, betrayal. Not mere hatred and bitterness.

"I'm sorry Tiger Lily," he said faintly. "I really am. But I love her. I love her more than I ever thought possible." Tiger Lily opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. Hook let out a dark chuckle.

"It's dangerous on this island, to be the lover of Peter Pan. So she shall discover." He beckoned for the Indians to follow him and they turned to go.

"Hook!" Peter's voice echoed in the empty cell. They all stopped but did not turn back.  
"If you harm a single hair on her head, I will be your living nightmare." Hook turned back to him, his hook raised in the air.

"You have haunted me for years, Pan. You _are_ my nightmare. But this shall be your hell. And there will be no escape for you." With that, he slammed the door shut behind him, leaving Peter in the darkness with nothing but his rage and worry.

* * *

_**Wanted to take a quick moment to thank all of you amazing readers! As I said before, this is unlike anything I have ever written and I have to admit, I'm having a lot of fun with it! Plz don't forget to review, I love seeing followers but reviews are awesome as well ;) **_


	11. Chapter 11

Wendy tossed aside the shirt she was working on and sighed heavily. She wished there were clocks in Neverland. She had no idea what time it was or how long she had been awake and worrying. Peter still had not returned, and it had nearly been two days. Of that she was sure. She knew he would be furious if she went to the pirate ship but if he was captured, she was the only one who could help them. She huffed and leaned against the table with her arms crossed. Tapping her fingers on her arm impatiently, she made up her mind. Crossing into Peter's room, she searched through his piles of clothes and flung some things over her arm. She dressed quickly and went to the boys' room where they kept extra weapons. She tucked a sword and a dagger into her outfit, then slung a bow and a quiver of arrows over her shoulder. She glanced at herself in the mirror and frowned. She hastily braided her hair out of her face and tied it back with a piece of ribbon lying on the shelf. Casting herself one last glance in the mirror, she took a deep breath and left the hideout behind.

Not far away, she heard voices and heavy footsteps. She quickly hid in the bushes and had a clear view of several large men coming forward. They were dressed in leather and vests, with eye patches and arm cuffs. Pirates. Wendy watched, wide-eyed, as they passed her and were heading towards the hideout. She waited with baited breath while one of them kicked in the door and they all rushed in. She heard yells but could not hear exact words. When the pirates exited, they looked angry.

"She's not there."

"Pan hid her away somewhere. He had to have."

"So what are we sposed to tell the Cap'n?"

"The truth. She's not here. He'll ask Pan where he hid her and then we'll go find her."

"Pan won't tell us where she's hiding, you idjit."

"Pain makes people talk. And the Cap'n is an expert on pain." The pirates all chuckled darkly and Wendy clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from gasping. The pirates all turned way and Wendy saw one of them was far behind the group. Pulling an arrow across the bow, she aimed and saw the pirate fall. Quickly and silently, she aimed several more arrows and they all fell to the ground. She smirked down at the unconscious pirates. A woman…a "helpless woman" as many would call her, had just taken out four fully-grown pirates. She yanked one of the arrows out of his arm and with a start, she noticed something dripping from the points.

"Oh no," she paled and she leaned closer to study them. She heard the pirates snoring and she let out a sigh of relief. Sleeping potion. The lost boys were clever but they weren't as ruthless as they liked to appear. She left them sleeping in front of the hideout and slowly made her trek toward the sea.

* * *

The cell door opened and the boys' heads snapped up. The pirate did not open their cage door but made their way to the girls' cell. The girls all whimpered and backed up to the wall but the pirate swiped at one of them, catching her on the cheek.

"Be quiet, wenches. The Cap'n would like a word with one of yeh. Which one of yeh feels like talking?"

"Leave them alone, they've done nothing wrong," Nibs yelled through the bars. The pirate ignored him. One of the older girls stood bravely and straightened her dress.

"I'll speak to the Captain," she said quietly.

"Charlotte, don't!" Charlotte ignored them and approached the pirate.

"Come on then." He yanked on her arm and slammed the door behind him, dragging the girl out of the cell. Anne whimpered.

"They're going to kill her."

"Hook won't kill her. He just wants to talk to her," Slightly said, rubbing his face.

"How do you know? You said Hook is ruthless and cruel."

"He is but he doesn't kill women. He probably wants information about Peter."

"Then they should talk to Victoria," Cora said, glancing behind her. Victoria glared at her.

"Excuse me. I haven't seen the boy in years. Wendy is the one they need to talk to."

"I'm sure they're searching for her," Twins said quietly. "What better way to make Peter suffer than hurt the girl he loves." Victoria's mouth was thin but Anne sighed.

"I thought you said he wouldn't kill women." Twins swallowed, not looking at her.

"I didn't say anything about killing her."

* * *

Peter's head shot up at the sound of the cell door opening. He struggled to his knees, for he didn't have enough room to stand up in his tiny cage. Hook stalked toward him, fury etched in his face.

"Where is she, boy?"

"You think I'd actually tell you that?" Hook stared at him for a moment, then his hook darted into the cage and ripped through Peter's shirt, jerking him forward. Peter let out a cry as the hook slashed into his chest, staining the shirt and the hook with red. Hook leaned in close, his mouth close to Peter's ear.

"I will cleave you from navel to nose, Pan. I will beat you within an inch of your life, do you hear me? Tell me where she is."

"Do whatever you want with me," he gasped. "But you won't get to Wendy." Hook flung him back and Peter slumped against the cage.

"What about your little friends, hm? Think they want to suffer for your silence? I'll rip them apart, one by one, until you tell me where she is." Peter refused to look at him, his heart racing painfully. He couldn't let his friends die but he would never tell them where Wendy was either.

"Very well." Hook opened the cage door and dragged Peter out of it. He was too weak to put up much of a fight and Hook had his hands tied behind his back and was marching him out of the room and down the hall.

The Lost Boys looked up and their eyes widened when Hook and Peter entered.

"Oh shit," Curly whispered. The rest of the boys looked miserable. They had been so sure Peter would save them. Now there was no hope. Hook slammed Peter to his knees and buried his fist in the boy's golden curls. Peter was practically lifted into the air, and he moaned and winced in pain.

"This stupid boy has doomed you all to die. Apparently he does not care for you as you thought he did. Does anyone want to tell me where I would find the girl named Wendy?" The boys all glanced at one another, frowning. Peter's face was scrunched up in pain but his eyes shot open when he saw one of the girls rising to her feet. Victoria crossed her arms.

"She's at their hideout in the forest." Peter and the rest of the boys glared at her in anger. Hook's eyes narrowed and he released Peter, who crashed to his knees and tried to steady himself with his bound hands.

"Now why would you lie to me, my beauty? Surely you care nothing for Pan's whore."

"I don't. Which is why I'm telling the truth. He would have taken her back there after he discovered we were gone and he would have told her to stay inside and don't open the door for anyone." She fixed her cold eyes on him and smiled. "I've heard him say it a time or two."

"You bitch," Peter spat. Victoria smirked and looked back at Hook.

"So send your men to search the hideout. That's where she'll be."

"My men were there, wench, and _someone_ attacked them with arrows laced with sleeping poison." Peter and the boys exchanged looks.

"Might I add, the girl was NOT in the hideout." Slightly was the first one to laugh.

"You mean your fully-grown pirates were attacked by a woman? Wow, Hook, it's tough to get good help these days, huh?" Hook's eyes flashed but Peter, in spite of himself, smiled. He knew who had attacked them. He also knew she was on her way here and that made his smile fade. Hook left Peter on the floor and his actions were so quick, no one could have stopped him. He opened the girls' cell, yanked one of them to her feet, pulled her away from the rest of them, and sliced his hook across her throat. The girls screamed, the boys yelled obscenities, and Peter struggled to his feet. But it was too late. Anne lay on the ground, choking on her own blood. Peter ran to her side and hovered over her, having absolutely no way to save her. Anne's eyes flickered and she died within minutes. Peter whirled around and glared up at Hook.

"You really are the devil."

"No mercy will be shown this time, boy. I will have you right where I want you. Bleeding and broken underneath my feet."

"Then why don't you just kill me and get it over with," he cried, leaping to his feet and nearly falling back, inches away from the pirate. Hook merely smiled.

"You're not broken yet. I know how to break you, Pan. I know what will make you scream in agony. I will have you begging for death before the end." He kicked Peter, hard, in the stomach and Peter went stumbling into the boys. Hook slammed the door closed and locked it before tucking the keys into his pocket and leaving the room, without a glance back at Anne's body next to the cell. Peter groaned and shook his head while the boys untied his ropes and helped him lean up.

"You ok," Twins asked.

"Oh I'm fucking fantastic," Peter snapped.

"Hey. At least they didn't capture her," Nibs whispered. Peter's face softened.

"But she's on her way. She's coming to rescue us, even when I told her to stay there."

"If she had stayed there, she would have been captured. You've got a strong lass, Peter. She's smart, too. She'll be alright." Peter swallowed and his eyes went back to Anne's motionless body. He grimaced and turned away, running his fingers through his hair.

"He's going to kill us all. He just wants to wait until he has Wendy to do it. He's going to rip me apart, little by little."


	12. Chapter 12

"Stay strong, Peter. You're still our leader."

"Fucking great leader I am. I let you boys get captured, I brought the girls here to fight a war that wasn't theirs and THEY got captured, and now I'm stuck here, unable to help anyone." He leaned against the bars and sighed heavily.

"Some Prince I make. No wonder everyone wants to get rid of me."

"Everyone doesn't want to get rid of you! Only the people who have a grudge against you. If we can get out of here and show Neverland you're still alive, we'll be able to rally them to your side."

"That's a great plan, Curly, but how are we going to get out of here? Before anyone else gets hurt?" Curly swallowed and Peter nodded, sighing. He knew Hook would kill others with no hesitation. And he was terrified to think of what he would do to Wendy when he captured her. Peter shook his head. IF he captured her. Which he wouldn't. Nibs was right. Wendy was smart and strong. Peter had no idea what all she had been through in England but it had obviously changed her and she was not the weak little girl many thought she was. Peter had known it from the moment they had met but it was time for others to see it. An idea came to him and he moved as close to the window as possible. Glancing around to make sure none of the pirates were around, he put his hand to his mouth and let out a low whistle. The boys, who knew who that whistle was for, eagerly moved closer. Peter waited for a moment then whistled again, making sure not to get too loud. Victoria frowned over at him.

"What's the idiot doing?"

"Shut up, bitch, and mind your business," Slightly snapped. Victoria's nose wrinkled and she rolled her eyes before she turned away. Peter bit his lip and waited and they all perked up at the sound of bells. Peter saw the light zoom through the window and he held out his hand.

"Thank god you heard my call, Tink." Tink stood in his palm with her hands on her hips as she tossed her head sassily, cursing him out for flying away without her and getting himself caught. Peter rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know, but Tink, we don't have a lot of time. You have to find Wendy, alright? Ask the fairy queen to help you if you need, because I don't think Wendy will be able to understand you. You need to tell her to rally the forces together and let everyone know I am still alive and a captive. Tell her not to come near this ship and that she needs to speak to the peoples of Neverland." Victoria snorted and Peter turned to her slowly, his eyes narrowing.

"You honestly think Neverland will listen to her? How do you know they won't slit her throat on the spot?"

"Because she has been proclaimed as my princess to them already. If she makes them aware that I've been captured, they'll follow her and come fight to free us."

"She ISN'T your princess! It's in name only, some stupid name you've given her because you think you've fallen in love with the whore." The boys' jaws dropped and waited for Peter to do something, only to realize that bars separated him from the girl. Which was a good thing; still, if looks could kill, Victoria would be writhing on the ground.

"As long as you're in Neverland, you're under my rule. And Wendy is the one I've chosen to spend the rest of my life with, so you're under her rules too. Mark me, Victoria, I don't think she'd take too kindly to you calling her that. And if she demands your head, I'll be too happy to oblige. So watch yourself." Victoria fell silent but she still had murder in her eyes. Tink cocked her head and jingled something. Peter's face softened.

"She's on her way here. You have to find her before it's too late. If anything happens to her…I won't be able to handle it. And Hook knows that. He knows I've never felt this way about anyone." Tink flew up and kissed Peter's cheek before she flew back out the window. Peter watched her go, feeling both relief and anxiety. He knew Wendy was stubborn, almost as stubborn as he was. He hoped Tink would be able to keep her away from the pirate ship. She needed to concentrate on rallying the people. If Crying Wolf and Hook were going to team up and try to put Hook on the throne, Peter needed some major help to fight against both the Indians and the pirates. He wasn't sure Neverland would agree to fight but he knew they would never want a pirate on the throne. And he did fancy himself a good ruler; he hoped they would want to come to his aid. Sighing, he settled himself against the wall and tried to get comfortable.

"Do you really think Wendy can persuade Neverland to fight?" Peter glanced at Twins and nodded.

"If anyone can persuade them, it will be Wendy. She's got a fighter's spirit. I knew that from one night of looking into her window."

Everyone's heads snapped up as the cell opened again and a pirate entered, dragging someone behind him. He opened the girls' cell and pushed Charlotte inside, then slammed it back shut and left without a word. The girls all surrounded her, while the boys pressed themselves against the bars to see her. She had a cut lip and a few scratches on her neck but otherwise looked unharmed.

"Did they hurt you, Charlotte? What did they want?"

"I'm fine, girls. Captain Hook scratched me a few times with his hook but I'm quite alright. I heard that one of us…" her eyes fell on Anne's body and she stifled a sob. Cora shook her head.

"She didn't even have a chance. Hook killed her in cold blood."

"What did he want to talk to you about," Slightly asked. Charlotte glanced at Peter quickly and straightened her dress.

"He asked about the girl."

"The girl? You mean Wendy?" Peter had jumped to his feet and was now gripping the bars. Charlotte nodded.

"He was asking questions about her. How did Peter meet her, how long she's been in Neverland, her behavior, her weaknesses…I told him I hadn't spend more than a minute with the girl and couldn't help him. I think he believes me. But he was pretty angry all the same. I expect he will question one of you boys next." The boys all glanced at Peter and swallowed. They hadn't spent a lot of time with the girl they called Mother either. Peter kept her pretty close and they hadn't seen much of her. They knew their leader was head over heels in love with her. And that she was a very strong fighter with a fiery spirit. But that was about the extent of their knowledge. If Hook really wanted to get anything about Wendy, he was going to have to get it from Peter. And they knew that would never happen. Peter voiced what everyone was thinking.

"No one but me really knows Wendy. I'll make sure Hook knows that, so he'll leave you alone. But I know what he's doing and I won't let it happen. He thinks he'll capture her with enough knowledge. He's a fool if he thinks he can get to her."

"If he captures her, you're dead, Peter," Charlotte said softly. "We can all attest to that, based on what we've seen."

"Which is exactly what Hook wants," Victoria said nastily. "He can ask me anything he wants about the wench, I'll tell him anything."

"Then it's a good thing you don't know anything either you heartless bitch," Twins snapped. Victoria tossed her hair saucily.

"Except that she's a weak little thing. I snuck up on her with no problem and she was bleeding on the ground within minutes. Perhaps Hook will be just as good at surprising her." Peter longed to reach through the bars and choke the life out of her.

"I swear to you, Victoria, the second we get out of here I will drop you into the mermaids' waters and watch them devour you."

"The second we get out of here, Peter, I will use your sword to slice Wendy's pretty little throat and watch her bleed to death in your arms."

"Stop it!" Charlotte cried, holding up her hands and stepping in front of Victoria. "That's enough. Victoria, stop being so bitter because Peter doesn't love you anymore. You were the one who agreed to come here and help him fight, knowing full well that he was in love with someone else. If you have changed your mind, I am sure we can see you home safely and you can put Neverland and all of its inhabitants behind you." Victoria's mouth snapped shut and she turned away from the group. Peter shot Charlotte a grateful nod. Cora let out a little snort.

"None of us are going to make it home safely, Charlotte. How can you remain optimistic in a pirate cell?"

"Because at one point in our lives, we all loved Peter Pan. And that meant loving adventure, innocence, freedom, and hope. Even though I have grown up and matured, I have never forgotten my time here. I have never forgotten him. It is my honor to fight for something that has been instilled in my mind as I have grown throughout the years." She turned back to Peter and nodded her head respectfully.

"He asked for our help and I don't intend to turn down a request from Peter Pan. I saw Wendy that night. After Victoria stabbed her, and she came into the dining room to greet us all. She looked like a princess to me. I know she'll be able to rescue us. I pledge my loyalty to you both, Peter," she nodded her head again and Peter nodded in return, in thanks. Cora stood and leaned against the bars.

"I still don't know how we are going to get out. But I pledge my loyalty as well, Peter." All of the girls nodded and murmured their agreement, kneeling, until only Victoria remained standing. She crossed her arms and glared at Peter.

"I won't team up with Hook…but I won't help you either. When we escape, I would like to be returned to my home." And with that, she turned away and settled in the corner of the cell. Twins shrugged.

"Not much of a loss, if you ask me," he whispered. Peter's eyes traveled over the girls.

"Thank you. All of you."

* * *

Wendy cried out in pain as she fell to her knees, her ankle twisting with a crack. Her shoes were all but destroyed, her face was streaked with dirt and tears, and her hair was a mess of leaves and tangles. She rubbed her ankle softly, trying to stand and testing it out. She fell again and shook her head hopelessly.

"This is impossible. You can't rescue them on your own! You're just…" she stopped, hearing many voices echoing in her head. All of the voices who had held her back all her life. How she'd never be good enough, she'd never be pretty enough, she'd never be worth anything. That she was useless, a waste of space, unwanted, unloved. She clenched her fists and pulled herself up, ignoring the pain. She'd show them. She'd show them all. She knew she was loved and wanted and she even had a chance to be happy. But she had to rescue him first. Using her bow as a cane, she struggled to the cliffs and glanced down. Right there drifting close to shore was a huge black ship with black sails. Wendy bit her lip and looked around for a way down. She tested a vine and decided it should hold. As she started her descent, a bright light zoomed around her and tugged at her hair. She started to swat at it but released the vine and stood, with her arms crossed.

"Tinkerbell, what are you doing? I'm trying to rescue the boys." Tink jingled and flew in front of Wendy's face. Wendy frowned.

"Have you seen Peter?" Tink nodded.

"Is he captured?" The fairy nodded again. Wendy paled.

"Hook has him. He's hurting him, isn't he? I have to go to him." Tink shook her head and jingled again. Wendy crossed her arms.

"I have no idea what you're trying to say, Tinkerbell." Tink rolled her eyes. She hated girls. Boys were so much easier to get along with and they could just understand her better. But this girl meant a lot to her best friend so she decided to try. She mimed several things and watched Wendy for a reaction. Wendy had always been quite good at charades when she played with her brothers.

"Ok, umm…Peter says…not to save him?" Tink nodded emphatically and Wendy's jaw dropped.

"Is he mad?" Tink nodded but then shrugged and continued miming.

"Ok, not to save him…find…others…to help? How exactly does he think I can help? I'm no one, Tinkerbell. Why would they listen to me?" Tink stared at her for a moment then swirled around her head several times. Wendy felt something heavy on her head and she lifted her hands to inspect it. It was a crown. Tink had produced a lovely crown of fairy dust with a red jewel in the middle. Wendy returned it to her hair and suddenly felt very regal. Tink shot her a thumbs-up and a wink.

"Ok, Peter calls me a princess. That doesn't mean I am! The girls were right…since there was no wedding, and there never will be, I will never officially be a princess. So what makes you think the people of Neverland will even listen to me?" Tink flew closer and pointed at Wendy's chest. She then pointed at her face and Wendy understood.

"I love him too," she said softly. Tink couldn't help but smile. She was happy for Peter, she really was. And Wendy was different than the other bimbos he had brought here before. She had hated every single one of them. If Peter had to be with someone, Wendy was the best person for him.

"But Tink, what if we waste time finding people and then we're too late to save them? Can't we try to save him first?" Tink shrugged. She wanted to rescue Peter too. She hated the thought of him in that horrible cell. And she hated the thought of Hook hurting him again. Still, Peter had given her orders to relay to Wendy. He didn't want her to come alone. Tink shook her head and pointed at Wendy.

"Alright, I'll try to gather more people to rescue them. Can you show me who to seek out?" The fairy gave her a thumbs-up and flew around her several times, coating her in fairy dust. Wendy felt her feet leave the ground and she gasped.

"I'm actually flying on my own." Tink smiled at her and beckoned for her to follow her. Wendy took off after the fairy, shooting the ship one longing glance before they flew away from it.


	13. Chapter 13

Peter wished he could see outside so he could know what time it was. Sitting in the cell was torture; he had absolutely no idea what was going on in Neverland and literally had to sit around and wait for his fate to be decided. He glanced over at Curly and bit his lip.

"How do you feel, mate?"

"How would you feel," the boy snapped, gingerly feeling his aching shoulders.

"He's feeling the same thing you are, asshole," Slightly said with a frown. He glanced at Peter and saw that his back and shoulders had finally stopped bleeding. Hook had taken both boys out of the cell and questioned Curly about Wendy. Both boys had tried to tell him Curly knew nothing but Hook had them both beaten anyway. Curly had cried out on the third lash but Peter remained silent, his jaw clenched tightly. That only made Hook more determined and he called for the cat-o-nine tails to be used on Peter. When they were returned to their cell, Peter was barely conscious. Curly glanced at his leader and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Peter, I didn't mean to snap."

"You have every right," Peter said quietly, trying to stretch his arms and finding it too painful to move. "I'm sorry he kept on you. He knows you lot don't know anything about Wendy. He's just toying with me now. He thinks I'll break if he tortures you right in front of me."

"What is he asking about her?" Peter frowned.

"First he asked how and when she came to the island. Then he kind of put two and two together and knew I had brought her here. He asked if she really was a witch and I said of course not. So then he asked me what was so special about her, what made her so different. And if she had any weaknesses. I refused to answer. I mean, if he's working with Crying Wolf, I'm sure she's telling him things too. She spent some time with Wendy."

"Torturing the girl for a confession isn't exactly what I'd call spending time with her," Nibs said, his brow raised. "Maybe they're trying to find a weakness because they know it will be difficult to defeat her."

"I don't think that's even occurred to Hook. He sees her as a girl and therefore, weak and helpless. I can't wait until she proves him wrong."

"I think it's wonderful that you're so confident in your love, Peter," Charlotte said softly. "But I hope you are forming another plan, just as a back-up. Just in case, you know, she doesn't bring help." Peter was about to speak but he glanced around at the boys and saw them nodding.

"You don't believe in her either?"

"It's not that we don't believe in her, Peter, but this is Hook we are talking about. He and Crying Wolf want you dead. You know better than anyone, neither of them give up quickly. We just want you to be thinking of every option imaginable, is all." Peter nodded and leaned against the wall, hissing in pain and leaning back up.

"I'll try to come up with something else. But I need you all to believe in Wendy. She's pretty much our only hope at this point."

* * *

Tink jingled from up ahead and pointed downward. Wendy glanced down and saw dark heads emerging from the water and she gulped.

"Do we have to start with them? I barely escaped them last time." Tink nodded and Wendy drifted lower, praying the fairy dust would keep her elevated.

"Er, hello. I'm, er, Wendy Darling. I come on Peter Pan's behalf." The mermaids' eyes narrowed and they hissed. One reached out and took a swipe at Wendy. She flew higher but she flipped herself over so that she was sitting cross-legged, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Listen here. I am here to ask for help. Peter is in trouble. Pirates have captured him. Will you help me rescue him?" The mermaids, still hissing, glanced around at one another and back up at Wendy. One of them bared her sharp teeth at the girl.

"We help." Wendy uncrossed her arms and looked surprised.

"Th-thank you. Peter is being held on the _Jolly Roger_. Do you know where it is located?" The creatures nodded.

"Meet me there at sunrise!" The mermaids dove underneath the waves, their tails splashing Wendy as they left but Wendy rose higher and shook herself off.

"Alright, Tink. Who's next?"

* * *

It turns out that Tink was able to communicate with many different kinds of animals. She had quickly explained Wendy's identity and relationship to Peter to the bears, the tigers, the monkeys, and the gryphons and they all pledged their loyalty. Wendy nearly fainted when a dragon flew over them and roared his pledge. The sirens and the furies refused to get involved, however, saying they stayed out of Neverland's affairs. It was nearly sunrise when Wendy said farewell to the last creature and she turned to Tink.

"Is that it then? Do you think that's enough to fight against the pirates AND the Indians?"

"Princess Wendy?" Wendy whirled around and felt her breath leave her. Three unicorns, whiter than fresh snow, slowly made their way toward her, their heads held high and their dark eyes wide. Wendy slowly drifted to the ground approached them and they hesitated.

"I am Wendy."

"We have heard of you. Of your love for our Prince and his island. Are you it then? Are you his chosen bride?" Wendy glanced up at Tink uncertainly. She knew Peter was never to marry so how was he to choose a bride? Still, if he was calling her a princess, the island would assume that yes, Peter had finally chosen a bride. And if she denied it, they might not help her. Deciding that a little white lie was better than Peter's death, Wendy bowed her head.

"I am she."

"Then we will fight alongside you." The unicorn in the middle bowed her magnificent head and gently touched her horn to Wendy's shoulder and she felt an incredible surge of strength and courage.

"Thank you. It is nearly time. We need to get to the _Jolly Roger_ as soon as possible."

"Climb on my back, princess." She lowered her head even more and Wendy bit her lip before hoisting herself up onto the magnificent creature. She had forgotten how much her ankle throbbed until she had taken two tiny steps, so she was grateful she was able to ride. The two unicorns beside her whinnied and beautiful wings sprouted from their backs. She gasped as wings sprouted underneath her and she carefully grabbed a handful of feathers.

"Hold on," she heard the creature speak and she rose into the air and was flying faster than she ever would have on her own. Tink flew alongside the unicorns and Wendy heard her jingling something, pointing at something on the ground. She looked down to see two girls pointing up. She immediately recognized dark braids.

"Tinkerbell, it's Tiger Lily. She's one of the reasons Peter was captured."

"Should we land, Majesty?"

"If you would, hover over them but do not land. Let us see what they have to say." The unicorn whinnied and took off; the two Indian girls looked afraid as they unicorn came closer and they shielded themselves, preparing for impact. When they felt nothing, they glanced up and saw Wendy sitting on the creature's back, looking proud. Tiger Lily's eyes widened and she stared at Wendy in shock. Wendy was taken aback.

"Why do you stare, Princess Tiger Lily?"

"You are an imposing and regal figure, Princess Wendy. You ride the sacred unicorn, that no human or Neverlander has ever ridden. And the way you are dressed," her dark eyes surveyed Wendy and she bowed her head. "Allow me to start over, Majesty. We never wanted things to get this out of hand. We disagree with Crying Wolf's intentions. No one but the Pan should sit on the throne of Neverland. The fact that Crying Wolf hopes to place a pirate on the throne is, in a word, disturbing." Wendy's eyes widened.

"Hook hopes to take the throne?"

"He does. And when Peter is dead, there will be no stopping him. We cannot allow this to happen. My sister," she gestured to Singing Bird beside her, "and myself shall be considered traitors to our tribe but we want to help." Wendy glanced at Tink and back at Tiger Lily, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Why should I trust you Princess? This may be a trap."

"It is no trap." Tiger Lily tossed something in the air and Wendy caught it with a start. A set of bronze keys lay in her palm. She looked back at Tiger Lily and saw the Indian princess smirking.

"Hook underestimates our stealth. Peter is being kept in a separate cabin, at the end of the hall. The Lost Boys and the girls Peter has brought are in another cabin. Singing Bird and I will climb aboard and provide a distraction while you rescue Peter and the others."

"I've got an army of animals that will help distract the pirates. We are on our way to the _Jolly Roger_ now." Tiger Lily nodded.

"We shall meet you there." The two princesses took off and Wendy stared after them.

"Is this a trap, Tinkerbell? Did I just save Peter…or damn him?"

* * *

Nibs tapped the bars impatiently, a worried look on his handsome face.

"They won't kill him yet…will they?" Slightly opened his mouth to answer but shut it again. It had been several hours since the pirates had dragged Peter out of his cell and they hadn't seen or heard anything since.

"Why would Hook go through all this trouble, just to kill him now," Twins whispered miserably. "They're probably torturing him again." That didn't make Slightly feel any better. Charlotte was in the corner of her cell, rocking back and forth as she prayed, her lips moving quickly and silently. Victoria had distanced herself from the group and was sulking in the opposite corner. Slightly ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Mates…if this is to be the end soon…I want you all to know that you've made my life worthwhile. You've been like brothers to me." Curly glanced at him and huffed.

"Don't do that yet, Slightly. Save the sentimental shit for when we're bleeding on the deck. Don't let our last moments be in this cramped cell." Slightly was about to answer when their cell door opened and their heads all shot up. They could clearly see Peter being dragged between the pirates, his head bowed and his hands hanging limply. They flung him into the cell and stalked away and the boys surrounded their leader. He looked worse than he had. His left eye was swollen shut from the beating, and his face was bloody and bruised. It seemed as if his jaw might be broken and he let out a little moan. The boys all hovered over him, looking horrified.

"My god, Peter. He's killing you."

"Come pretty close," Peter gasped, his hand going to his cheek but discovering that was even more painful.

"Where's your precious princess," Victoria sneered from the corner.

"Fuck you, Victoria," Nibs snarled.

"I'm just saying. She's taking her sweet time coming to the rescue. What if she's too late?"

"Then she'll save you and you all can avenge my death," Peter managed to gasp. Twins moved closer and gently touched Peter's head, gasping when he found blood on his hands. He carefully moved Peter's head to his lap and tried to help him relax.

"We won't leave here without our leader," he said softly.

"You will if I order it. I don't want you trying to save me. If you have a chance to escape, you will take it."

"But Peter-"

"No. No buts. Twins, you're second in command." The boys' eyes darted to Twins, who looked stunned. Peter looked up into his lost boy's face and tried to smile.

"You're the one I trust to lead. But I want Wendy to rule alongside you, alright? Should she want to stay, she shall be the Princess of Neverland and help you rule. Just don't think you'll ever fuck her, alright? I'll come back from the grave and kick your ass." Twins couldn't help but smile, a small chuckle escaping from his lips.

"It's a promise, Peter. She'll be like a sister to me."

"Yeah, it's rather difficult to think of her as our mother," Nibs said with a smile, kneeling beside Peter. "We don't really think of you as a father, you know."  
"We think of you as our brother. Our older brother who has never let us down before." Peter tried to smile up at the boys but found it too painful so he reached up and grasped their hands. His wrists bore deep wounds from a chain.

"I love you cocky sons of bitches. You've always been my brothers. My family." And despite their toughness, their lack of sentimentality, all of them found tears welling in their eyes. Nibs was the first to wipe his face and he sat up.

"Come on, lads. Didn't Curly just say to save the sentimental shit? I still believe in Wendy. Don't you, Peter?" Peter leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Always will," he whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

Wendy glanced from side to side and made sure the coast was clear.

"Alright, can you drop me onto the deck? Tiger Lily said she would be—" but she stopped as she saw dark braids appearing on the deck. The unicorn rose higher and Wendy gently dropped off its back and onto the deck of the ship. As soon as her feet touched the wooden planks, she cried out and nearly collapsed. Tiger Lily rushed to her side.

"What is it, Princess?"

"It's…it's nothing," she gasped but she glanced up to see Tink hovering over her. "Tink, could you-?" Tink jingled and coated her in fairy dust. Wendy sighed in relief as she floated off the ground and off her throbbing ankle. She held the keys tightly in her hand and glanced at Tiger Lily.

"Where do I-" but she gasped as there was a yell and pirates flooded out from every direction. Tiger Lily whipped out her bow and arrow and nudged Wendy.

"Down the hall! Hurry!" She fired at one of the pirates and he crashed to the ground near Wendy. She flew as quickly as she could down the hall and peered into the cabins. Tiger Lily had said he was being kept in the very last one and when she reached it, she pushed the door open and hurried in. The cell was empty but something glinted in the small cage in the corner and Wendy rushed forward. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized it was Peter's dagger he always carried with him. Stifling a sob, she tucked it into her trousers and shook her head.

"He's still alive. He's alive and I'm going to rescue him."

* * *

She closed the door behind her and looked up and down the long corridor. Deciding that the pirates already knew they were here, there was no use in hiding it anymore.

"Peter! Lost Boys! Where are you?"

Peter's eyes shot open and he saw the rest of the boys pressing themselves against the bars of their cell.

"What was that?" he asked weakly.

"It sounded like…"

"Wendy! Wendy, we're in here!"

"Quiet! You want to bring Hook in here?"

"She yelled first. They probably already know she's here. Look for something to bag on the bars." The boys looked around and Nibs took out his dagger and tapped it on the bars.

Wendy heard the tapping and heard someone call her name. She whipped around and followed the sound into one of the cabins.

When she pushed the door open, the boys all cried her name excitedly. They stared at her in awe. She was dressed in some of Peter's clothing; the trousers were being held by a rope belt and the red shirt was much too big but she had bunched up the material and tucked some of it into her cleavage, so that her midriff was showing. Her hair was scraped off her face and she looked fierce and brave.

"Oh, boys!" She rushed forward and gripped the bars. "Please tell me you know where Peter is." They parted and Peter limped forward. Wendy's eyes widened, her face went pale and tears welled in her eyes as she reached forward and grasped his shirt, jerking him forward.

"My god, Peter," she whispered.

"I'm fine," he said in a soft voice that fooled no one. His hand moved up to caress her cheek for a moment, then moved to grip the bars. "What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay at the hideout?"

"Do I ever listen to you, Peter?" He smiled weakly, which made him wince.

"No and thank god you don't. I'd heard the pirates were searching for you."

"Your sleeping potion came in handy," she smiled around at the boys. Slightly chuckled.

"You're even more amazing than we thought, Wendy." She beamed but remembered the keys in her hand and hurriedly shoved them into the lock. Her heart fell when she saw that none of them worked. She moved to the girls' cell and luckily, found the right one. The girls all hurried out and thanked her.

"So where is the key to your cell then?" she asked the boys.

"Hook must be keeping it on his person," Curly said nervously. Wendy's eyes met Peter's and he shook his head.

"Don't even think about it, Wendy. Just get out of here while you can. You and the other girls get back to the island until this is all over."

"You think I would run from this battle? That I'd actually leave you? I suppose you don't know me at all, Peter Pan." Peter winced and Wendy shook her head.

"I'll be right back." Peter made to grab at her but she pulled out of his reach.

"Wendy, I mean it, don't! I'm ordering you not to go."

"Seems to me that you're in no condition to be giving orders," she eyed the bars between them and heard a laugh from one of the girls behind her. Peter's eyes narrowed.

"Wendy…I mean it."

"So do I. I'll be right back."

"Damn it Wendy, no!" But she was gone. Peter turned from the bars angrily and felt weak and lightheaded.

"She's as stubborn as you are," Nibs said with a smile.

"Yeah and she's going to get herself killed."

"She made it this far, didn't she? She made it onto the ship without being caught. Give her a little credit, Peter. You were the one who said we had to keep believing in her. Why don't you try it a little yourself?" Peter sank to the floor and fumed silently. Nibs shook his head and turned to the girls.

"One of you go out on deck and see what's going on. Come back and let us know, alright?"

"I'll go," Cora said bravely and she hurried from the cell. Charlotte glanced over at Peter and sighed.

"I'm going to help Wendy. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"I'll come too," Rose said, hurrying after Charlotte. The rest of the girls rushed out of the cell and quickly joined in the battle that was occurring on the deck.

* * *

Wendy barely had time to acknowledge the fighting. She made her way through the crowd of pirates until she came to the captain's cabin. She had no idea how she was going to get the keys from him but she knew she had to try. She heard jingling and she looked up.

"Oh Tink! I was able to unlock the girls' cell but not Peter's and the boys'. They're down the hall, first door on the left. Peter is in very bad shape. Help him won't you?" With a jingle, Tink took off down the hall and searched for Peter's cell. Wendy continued on until she heard someone calling her name. She turned to see two of the girls rushing toward her and they reached up to grasp her hands.

"We couldn't let you do this alone. Let's go find Hook."

"I don't have a clue on how we are supposed to get the keys from him," she said anxiously. Charlotte squeezed her hand.

"We'll try to sneak up on him and knock him out. Let's go." The three girls approached the captain's cabin, Wendy still hovering in the air, completely unaware of the narrowed red eyes that followed them.

Tink easily flew through the bars of the cell and searched for Peter. She found him curled up on his side, his face hidden by his arm. She went to him and kissed his cheek and he opened his eyes.

"Tink," he sighed with relief. "I was worried about you." She kissed him again and gently blew fairy dust into his face. He squeezed his eyes shut and immediately felt his pain ceasing. His jaw stopped aching and he could open both his eyes. He held out his palm for Tink to rest in and smiled down at her.

"What would I do without you, Tink?" She jingled back, something along the lines of "you'd be dead and gone" and he smiled.

"Well thanks Tink. Now can you find Wendy and help her? She's gone after Hook." She cocked her head and frowned.

"We think Hook has the keys. But I'm scared, Tink. What happens when the pirates catch her?" Tink jingled and Peter frowned.

"What do you mean they're otherwise engaged? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's a battle," Cora gasped, bursting into the cell. "A full-fledged battle with the pirates! They're fighting all Neverland creatures! I even saw a dragon!"

"So the battle has begun," Twins said softly. "Did you see Hook?"

"I didn't see him."

"Thanks Cora. We need to get out of here, so we can help!"

"I saw Wendy and the girls going into the captain's cabin. Hopefully they'll return with the keys." Peter bit his lip but said nothing. Tink flew back between the bars and looked back at Peter.

"I'll be careful, Tink. Keep an eye on her for me, won't you?" Tink nodded and with a short jingle, she was gone.

* * *

Wendy pushed the door open and held her bow and arrow at the ready. Charlotte and Rose held out the swords that Wendy had given them and peered in. The cabin appeared empty and Wendy lowered her bow.

"Let's search his desk, just in case." The girls nodded and followed her in. The door slammed shut and Wendy whirled around, rising higher into the air. Pirates had emerged out of the darkness and were surrounding them. Rose and Charlotte both screamed as the men held sharp blades to their throats. Seconds later, their screams were cut off and Wendy winced and looked away. She felt a hand grab her swollen ankle and tugged, hard. With a scream, she tumbled to the ground and someone held her tightly. She felt cold steel at her throat and she gasped.

"Well, well, well. So this is the infamous Wendy Darling. I must say you are far prettier than I had imagined."

"Let go of me," she snarled, reaching for her dagger but Hook grabbed her hand and twisted it around. She let out a painful cry as his fingers pressed into her wrist and he leaned in close.

"I think not, Miss Darling. We have been waiting for you. Pan will surely be relieved to see that you are safe and sound. For the time being." He pulled her up by her arm and they stepped over the girls' bodies, dragging her away from the cabin.

* * *

Peter was gripping the bars with white knuckles. They had heard the girls' strangled cries being cut off and then heard another scream, one that wrenched Peter's heart. The boys all stared at the door anxiously.

"Maybe she escaped," Twins said hopefully. Peter swallowed.

"The rest of you get out of here," he addressed the other girls. "Join the battle or get back to shore, whichever you choose. I won't fault you for either." The girls all glanced at one another and took off out of the cell. Victoria was the last to leave and she cast Peter one last look before following the girls out. Peter saw Tink zoom into the cell and he frowned.

"Tink, what-" he was cut off by a stream of jingles. His eyes grew wide and his face grew pale.

"Where are they," he said very softly.

"What is it Peter?" Tink chimed once then took off again. Peter watched her go, feeling his heart sink.

"Peter? What is it?"

"He's got Wendy."

* * *

Tink zoomed around the deck and saw that the rest of the girls had joined the battle. Even Victoria had picked up a sword and was dueling with pirates. It was strange that there were no Indians, save for Tiger Lily and Singing Bird, but Tink put that out of her mind. She caught sight of Tiger Lily and flew to her side. She tugged on one of the girl's braids and started jingling.

"Tinkerbell, did Wendy find Peter?" Tink nodded then crooked a finger and Tiger Lily's face darkened.

"Hook has them?" Tink mimed putting a key into the lock and the princess bit her lip.

"Has them locked up? Both of them?" Tink shook her head and went back to miming keys. Tiger Lily shook her head.

"Once you find the keys, let me know," she dodged a blade coming down at her and dove out of the way. "I'm rather busy at this moment." Tink rolled her eyes and zoomed off to find Hook.

She had vowed never to go near that pirate again. She had watched him tug the wings off two of her friends many years ago, killing them in the process. Still, she would never abandon Peter. And he was still locked up. She searched the deck and saw the red coat disappearing around the corner. When she rounded, her eyes widened. Hook was roughly tying a rag over Wendy's mouth and had tied her hands behind her back. He was dragging her forward but she kept limping and looked close to collapsing. Tink bit her lip then zoomed upwards and out of sight.

* * *

Peter and the boys looked up warily when they heard the cell door open and Peter let out a soft moan. Hook was dragging Wendy with him and his eyes met Peter's as he gave the boy an evil smile.

"You're a terrible protector, boy. I thought you were going to do everything to keep me away from her."

"Hook," he said with more strength than he felt he had. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"She has everything to do with this." Hook shoved her forward and she crashed into the bars. Her hair hung in her face, hiding her eyes but she wouldn't look at Peter anyway. He had been right. She had gotten herself captured. Now she would watch Peter die and it would be her fault. She didn't try to stop the tears from falling from her eyes. Hook quickly tied Wendy's hands to the bars and stood behind her, grinning at Peter with malice.

"I'll make this very simple for you, Pan. Submit to me and I shall kill you swiftly and let the girl go. Refuse, and watch her suffer a most painful death before I end your life as well." The boys' eyes shot to Peter and Peter's eyes searched Wendy's face. She still refused to look at him and Hook wrapped his steel appendage in her curls and yanked back. She stifled a cry as she was forced to look up. But she looked only to the lost boys. Never at Peter. Peter crossed his arms over his chest and his brow raised.

"So why do you think this girl is so special to me, Hook?" Hook frowned.

"Don't play games with me, boy. I know she is special to you. Everyone knows. And everyone knows how devastated you will be when I end her life. Everyone knows you love her."

"Then no one on this island knows me at all," he said calmly. "I love no one." Wendy's eyes finally went to him and she saw he was avoiding looking at her. Tears streamed down her cheeks. The Lost Boys were all glancing at one another uncertainly. Peter, however, looked perfectly calm. Hook's eyes narrowed.

"Is this a game?"

"I love games. But I'm not playing one now. What makes you think I'd risk my own hide to save someone else's?"

"So you don't care if I torture her a bit first?" Hook raked his hook across her cheek and she cried out in pain. Peter's lip twitched for a second but he shook his head.

"No."

"Peter, what are you doing," Slightly hissed.

"Saving myself. You should know me by now, boys. If it comes down to my life or someone else's, I'm going to choose me." Twins frowned.

"You're going to just let him kill Wendy?"

"I've brought hundreds of girls here. I can bring hundreds more." Wendy felt her heart breaking into a thousand pieces and decided, surely that pain alone would kill her. And she would welcome it.

She leaned her face against the bars and squeezed her eyes shut. Nibs moved forward and clutched her hand.

"Wendy, don't listen to him…"

"Shut up, Nibs. She'll listen to me. She hears my words. She can see it in my eyes." But he still refused to look at her. She searched his face for any sign that this might be a trick but he gave her none; he was looking quite composed. There was a loud rip of material and Wendy gasped as she felt her shirt fall away. Hook easily ripped through her clothes until she was left standing in nothing but her underwear. The boys all looked uncomfortable and glanced at Peter to see his reaction. Peter swallowed but said nothing. Hook grinned over Wendy's shoulder and reached around to massage her breasts. Wendy tried to squirm away but her ropes were cutting into her wrists every time she moved. Hook wrapped his arms around her from behind, one of his hands remaining on her full breast while his hook raked a line of blood down her stomach to her lower abdomen. His fingers brushed across her bandaged side and she hissed in pain.

"So you don't mind then if I take the whore for myself?" He dug the hook in deeper and Wendy cried out, pleading for him to stop. Peter's feet started to move but he remained where he was. Twins couldn't take it. He moved toward the bars and reached out toward Wendy.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" Hook ignored him, leaning in to kiss her neck and he bit her savagely. She sobbed as she was ravaged by the pirate and she gripped the bars tightly.

"Peter…please," she implored him meekly. Peter finally looked into her eyes and she gasped at what she saw. They were cold as ice and empty of emotion.


End file.
